The Essence of Love
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Laurelin DEANS - a 19 years old single woman - lives in an old dilapidated ranch, inherited from her parents. She is a professional dancer, and occasionally, she does photography as a hobby to get some more money. One day she finds a beat up Autobot Leader on her barn and love will blossom between the two! Happens in AOE. OptimusXOC
1. A old dilapidated Truck

_Rated **M** due violent scenes and explicit SEX scenes in late chapters._

 _ **Disclaimer:** The transformers and other cannon Characters don't belong to me but to Hasbro and Michael bay._

 _Laurelin Deans and Ricci belongs to Laurelin Prime, a good friend of mine, the plot was written by me and her._

 _The story cover isn't mine belongs to ERA-7._

 _The music in there belongs to their owners as well._

* * *

 _Here is the summary of this story._

 _Laurelin DEANS - a 19 years old single woman - lives in an old dilapidated ranch, inherited from her parents. She is a professional dancer, and occasionally, she does photography as a hobby to get some more money._

 _One day she finds a beat up Autobot Leader on her barn and love will blossom between the two!_

 _Laurelin x Optimus Prime, this happens in AOE._

* * *

 _By the way folks I don't want this story flamed, ok? I wrote this story based in a RP that I had with Laurelin Prime, and was fun. There are some of mine and her ideas and the results are nice, and I wrote this from scratch without any help, and I know that the grammar isn't perfect, so if you want review it do it without demote me._

 ** _A note..._**

 _I didn't forget my other story "My Soul my Keeper" I will soon update other chapter._

* * *

 **A old dilapidated Truck**

For the time since he was here Optimus saw the barn doors opened, progressively. The sunlight entered too into the old barn.

" _A safe place to hide from LockDown, thanks Primus!"_ A human body shape appeared between the doors.

Optimus frowned a bit, _"what a human is doing here? I can't be discovered by him."_ But this shape fully appeared to him, she was a female human. She was young and not very threatening.

He sighs, relieved, _"a human female!"_ but something intrigued him, what is she doing here?

" _Perhaps is seeking shelter."_ He doesn't know what to think in that moment.

If she isn't a threat perhaps he could rest a bit more or ask for help.

Suddenly, she began to speak, " Smoky... ?! My lovely.. Where are you ? "

Her voice was particularly sweet and soft, warm and comforting, " _What she is doing? I hope she doesn't discover me."_ Thought the Autobot Leader, while listen her voice, but suddenly... a black blur caught his attention.

Laurelin's face became joyful. Her eyes were shining and her lips stretched in a beautiful smile.

" I saw you... you little demon ! " And she chuckled. Prime saw her face when she grabs the tiny black blur... and he zoomed, seeing some details, but searched about the being she has on her arms," _a cat... this one is very small, an offspring?"_

Laurelin kissed his little head, then tickled his little belly ," How many times did I told you not to leave the house, huh ? Little demon... "Optimus watched the scene, " _What is the female doing with the cat creature? I wonder..."_

Laurelin sat on some old tools and continued to cuddle her little kitty. She didn't even pay attention to the old truck.

 _"hum... strange, why she didn't noticed me? Her attention is to the cat creature!"_ Thought Prime, _"But her voice... is relaxing."_ And she began to sing, with a melodious voice, a sweet lullaby to the kitty. Just as this moment, a second one jumped onto her lap.

He listens carefully, when noticed a second kitten creature, had black fur like the first one, and seemed be very feisty.

 _"Hmm... she's very fond of these creatures!"_ He looked around him and noticed several avian creatures in there too. The barn stored several tools, perhaps for human use.

The female voice is so melodious that lulled him to recharge, and for the first time in months he could have a safe recharge.

Finally Laurelin stood up, with the two kittens into her arms. "Well tomorrow I have a rehearsal with my colleagues here on the barn, and thanks God I have this prepared like a studio, so I have to be in top shape!" And she left the barn, closing the doors softly, with her feet.

Optimus never noticed her leaving this strange shelter, he was recharging like he never did, but his mind was on that human female, her voice so melodic ringing oh his audios, the same who lulled him to recharge.

He would have more chances in seeing her again, dealing with the avian creatures, the cat creatures or tinkering with the tools and the old human vehicle sitting here near him.

Who is this is Laurelin with the two feisty cats? It is Laurelin Deans a professional dancer, and lives in Paris-Texas and has a ranch which was passed by her parents after their deaths due cancer, loves her cats, working in the farm and do some photography, and she's starting a new career as a Dancer, she's Cade Yeagers Neighbour and they are good friends.

Laurelin is a good friend, and some colleagues asked her to have a rehearsal on her old barn, it has enough space to do it, barely knows that all her movements are being watched by a particular Cybertronian disguised as an old beat up truck, but he is serious wounded.

On the next day near the lunch time appears her dance colleagues on their cars.

"Hey Laurelin, good Morning!" She let smiles while lifts her hand," Morning guys…sorry if I didn't appeared!" Martin look at her, "No worries dear, I bet you had much to do here." She nods," Yeah, much to do… I had a Broken pump to fix, that why I couldn't go." Martin look at her," That's alright dear." She smiles," I had help, my neighbour repaired it, and while he was doing that, I fix cleaned my studio for us to rehearse our play." Martin and the others pick up their backpacks," Lets go then?" Laurelin lift a hand," Not so fast… at least let's eat, I have the lunch ready." When Martin is about to talk his stomach rumbled,"Oops… let's eat guys." Laurelin look to the 9 people," Come with me guys."

The lunch is calm, they even help Laurelin fix more food, and they had fun while doing it, the two young cats look at them," The cuties like us Laurelin." The cats love her "mom" guests, are always petted by them or cuddled by the girls," They are feisty Deans, they should do part of our Play." A laugh is heard," Come on guys, lets finish the meal and then dance."

The lunch time passed on a blur, and when they saw her studio inside of her barn," Nice… a good place to dance!" She just smiles," Well I fixed all this with the help of my father, he wanted me to be a successful dancer." Silence… no one dared in touch in that issue, it's hard for Laurelin, she lost her parents in a year… due cancer.

A certain beat up truck is listening her conversation with her colleagues

"…Sorry Laurelin… we should be here with you but…" She has a tear rolling," Cancer killed them, but I have to continue living my life and I will honour my promise I made to my father, be a good dancer!" Optimus asks to himself _," She lost her parental units, and she's so young! Why Primus?"_

Then he hears something, which makes him trembling,

"I didn't know that you had here a Semi in your barn!" Says a human, he was discovered, now the things can be worst, but a soft voice says while look at his form.

"Yes I have… belonged to my father, he begged me not to dispose of it, and wanted me to repair it.

So I'll ask to my neighbour to help me in repair it." Prime is relieved when heard that.

On other hand Laurelin recognise the semi, and said a white lie to her colleague who believes in her.

"By the way…" Asks Martin, Laurelin look at him, "Yes?" He advances," Suppose you have an encounter with a Transformer would you report him?" Laurelin look at him, "After that the Autobots did for us in Chicago? Not a chance. Supposedly the FBI should capture the Decepticons, but they expand the capture to the Autobots as well, saying they were the same. Lies after lies." Answers, and the other sighs," But I heard they would reword the ones who report a Transformer." Laurelin remarks," Perhaps you didn't listen well, the informer disappears and later is found… dead, they kill to not pay." The other is terrified, and never speaks more about the issue.

"We are dancers guys not informers, so we have a rehearsal to do! Let's start to work!" Says Laurelin, Martin took the tip.

"Alright folks, Laurelin is right, let's go and train a bit the dance steps, our show is next Saturday, so let's start working!" First they did a warm up to avoid some injuries just for 15 minutes, and they do it very well in the end," Kath can you put the music?" Asks Martin, and the other girl does what is asked.

So she place a CD on Laurelin's stereo which is at her studio, and put "Best of Trance Charts" disc 2 track 14,"Ubap", and the sound is risen to its maximum, Martin just yells," **LETS START GUYS!"**

Laurelin look at Optimus's form, thinking," _I suspect that beat up truck is the Autobot Leader… so I will dance for him."_ She listens the music, close her eyes and starts to dance at the rhythm of the music.

Meanwhile Optimus starts to watch the group of humans doing strange movements, in particular to Laurelin who glanced at him several times… and the sound is so loud, the humans dancers don't seems to care about it, they are enjoying it.

He listens the one called Martin clapping their hands to mark the rhythm, and the others followed everything, and the said human starts say," **Very good guys, feel the music flow into your bodies…just feel the rhythm!"** Laurelin when dances does wonders, and Martin notices that **," You are amazing."** Optimus heard that, but also sees what Martin means.

The girl has a unique agility, twirls and do backwards flips, her movements are very fluid and has soul and her smile…he is captivated by her beautiful smile!

" _Primus… she defended me why?"_ Think Prime.

He wonders if it was mere words or it is really truth…that she wouldn't report him, perhaps would get scared due his presence nothing more.

He never noticed the rehearsal has finished, and that the humans departed.

Outside…

"Thank you for the lovely lunch and the place for our rehearsal Laurelin." Thanked Martin and the rest of her dance colleagues.," You have a kick-ass Stereo, Deans" Laurelin smiles at that praise, and waves to all of them," See you on Saturday folks!"

Minutes later all of them left the property, Laurelin is alone again, but returns to the barn, then she is facing the dilapidated truck, places her hand on the rusty paint-job, " _I feel something… he is Optimus Prime the Autobot Leader… but I am not sure, I think I will not make waves, just act like he is a regular truck._

 _Perhaps I have to ask to Cade Yeager to help me in fix him, without knowing that this truck is a Transformer."_ Thinks the girl.

"My God… who placed you here!?" Asks to herself while looks at the beat up truck.

She gives a last look and then left the barn… she needs her rest, after all the rehearsal took about two hours.

Optimus when look at her in truck mode, but had to stay quiet not to scare her, he is on her barn because he wants to hide from Lockdown and the Cemetery Wind, right now wants to recharge to save his energy and hide his energon signature, and for the first time he enters in recharge feeling that this girl will never report him.

* * *

 _Well what do you think folks?_

 _I appreciate positive criticism thanks!_


	2. The Meeting

_Rated **M** due Violence and explicit SEX scenes in late chapters_

 _ **Disclaimer** : The Transformers and the other cannon characters aren't mine, belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay._

 _Laurelin Deans and Ricci belongs to Laurelin Prime, the plot is mine and hers._

* * *

 _Well folks lets go to other chapter, in the last chapter Laurelin found a Old Semi, and discovered that is Optimus himself... now let see when they are face to face._

 _By the way... I don't want this story **Flamed.**_

 _Let's go on with the chapter._

* * *

 **The Meeting.**

The next day Laurelin wake up early, take her shower, and the cats were with her on the shower, they love the warm water and their "mom" company, she just smiles.

15 minutes later she is dressed and is heading to the kitchen, has to do her breakfast, it's very important, and does a mental list," _First I have to feed the chicken and get their eggs, go shopping groceries and talk with Cade, I want him to fix the Autobot Leader without knowing, perhaps I'll tell him I have a Semi that belongs to my father, well isn't a lie, he was a Trucker after all!"_ She eat slowly her cereals while reads the newspaper," This is a crap, always wars and taxes, no good news!" And her eyes goes to the horoscope," Your life will have an enormous change in love." Laurelin when read that passage laughs a lot," Bullshit, me in love?" And finish the cereals.

After her homework is finished goes to the barn which takes a few minutes, picks a bag with corn seeds while calls the chickens who gather around her, the seeds are on the floor the chicken starts eating the corn.

She looks to the old beat up Semi, pass a hand on him, " Poor you , who did this to you!" She continues pass the hand on the rusty paint-job, feeling each bullet hole each crevice, and a tear rolls from her eye," Is no fair for a hero end like this."

Prime felt her soft hand touching him, making him shuttering, he loves her touching but cannot transform, " _She knows who am I! I cannot reveal to her_ yet, _can jeopardize her and my signature can be discovered by Lockdown, as well my localization."_ Thinks very concerned by her well-being.

He cannot trust in humans why he would trust her? The humans betrayed him at what cost? Pursuing him and his Autobots like criminals and he suspect that all are deactivated, after what he had done for this planet.

In other hand Laurelin looks at his form, and a chicken goes towards the rusty Semi," Choo... go away!" She sees the chicken running, and smiles while gives more seeds.

Prime notices something that hadn't noticed before, she has a strange container, and sees that the human female is feeding the avian creatures with a kind of grains, and the said creatures are around her, it is strange to him.

He zoomed to the container, seeing the kind of grains, it was a kind of seed that the human use for nourish creatures like these and themselves, he even researched about other kinds of cereals, and is amazed!

He never paid attention at these details when he was with his human allies in the past, before this happen to him.

Laurelin look at him again seeing the faded paint job," I bet you had nice and flashy colours in you." And smiles.

He's feeling a bit strange, " _Primus help me."_ He sees her form go away, towards her big Harley Davidson," Well need to go some shopping!" And place her helmet on the head; turn on the engine leaving the barn.

Prime is alone with his thoughts," _This human female will never report me, perhaps…Primus I am starting liking her!"_

Meanwhile Laurelin arrives to the store were does her shopping to have food in her house, and buys some material to repair the beat up Semi.

After her shopping she return home but first passes at the Yeagers property, when he sees her," Good Morning Laurelin, how are you?" She shakes his hand," Fine thanks Mr. Yeager and Tessa?" He smiles," She's at school." He looks at the girl," So tell me what I can do for you?" She starts," My father left me a old Semi, but I don't know how to fix it, could you?" The inventor look at her, with a sad expression," Sorry about your father, Laurelin, he was my friend since the kindergarten like your mother." Laurelin sighs," Mr. Yeager I thank you for helping me when I most needed, you came to their funerals." He nods, then asks," You had a rehearsal on your barn right?" She nods," And had a great time?" Another nod," I have a show at the theatre , we will perform next Saturday!" He is happy," Your father wanted the best for you, and he talked to me about your passion for the dance, he wanted you to be the best dancer around here!" She let out a smile, then look at Cade's determination face," Let me pick my tools, I bet you have some in your barn right?" She nods while watches him get his tools at his barn.

Tessa appears," Good Morning Laurelin." The older girl smiles," Hi Tess how are you today?" Tessa huffs," Tired, the school sucks and I have tons of homework to do, and you?" Laurelin just says with some irony," Well I have a performance this Saturday, I have to be prepared too you know?

I am working a lot during these weeks, to have everything ok, I don't want fail on this, it's my life dream, preform in a theatre." Tessa understood right away," Me and my big mouth Laurelin." The older girl put a hand on her shoulder," Don't say that dear, all of us have the right in complain, eck you know that I didn't like school too?" Both laugh," And here I am training to have a good spectacle." Then hears," Ready to go Laurelin?" And then he sees his daughter," Hello Tess, you want come with us?" Tessa nods.

"Sorry in not having space in my bike, I only have one seat." Cade points out," Tess can go with you!" Laurelin give to the teen a helmet, and then left Yeagers property, and is followed by Cade.

Is in a question of 15 minutes that the three arrived to Laurelin's property, she parked the bike on her barn, and Yeager sees the rusty Semi," Is this one?" Laurelin nods,"Yup." He starts watch the vehicle, Opens the door and sees missiles casings falling from the inside, "Whoa… your father must had carried weaponry." She lift a brow, "I don't know Mr. Yeager." He look at her," You are hiding something from me Laurelin." She just look at him," Not a chance ." He starts hit the Semi with a wrench," Laurelin, I suspect that this is a Transformer." She has to act," Oh really? For me it's just a old Semi that belonged to my late father!" Tessa intervenes," Laurelin if this is a Transformer, you can have the money!" She look at Yeager's eye," Imagine if you report this Semi…as a transformer, what would happen to you? Sorry but no one here will report nothing.

It's just a regular vehicle, and I want it repaired." Then adds," I will never forgive you if you report this supposed transformer!" Cade has to shut up, after all this is Laurelin's vehicle, which is inside on her Barn.

He is determined in proving that Semi is a Robot, and when he is about to hit it, the Semi starts to transform, the humans starts to fall back.

"Holly crap it's… it's a transformer!" Cade is shocked when sees Prime in robot form and is having problems.

Prime points their weapons," **Stay Back all of you!"** He coughs a lot to free his vents from all the dust…

" **Easy… Human…"** Says while point his big gun to Cade…but something isn't right with Prime, he gets on his knees.

" **Weapons… systems...damaged!"** Laurelin try to approach from him, but Cade try to hold her," You are crazy Laurelin?" The young girl look at Prime and then to him," You don't see? He's needing our help!" The man sighs, "Ok..ok you win." Optimus look at the three, "I…I'll go now." He coughs again," Who did this to you?" Asks Tessa and the answer is heard," The… humans set me an ambush… I… I took this form…I barely escaped with life…

My… Autobots, I need to go to my Autobots." Laurelin asks," How… they could do this to you?" Cade Joins her listening Prime," They weren't alone…" He grabs a part of the Barn pillars, Tessa look at him," Despite what you did for us, they tried to hurt you… bastards."

Laurelin look at the Regal Leader, a tear slides to her cheek," What we can do for you?" He looks at her," My… Autobots can repair me." Cade just make a point," Not a chance, how much you can hold in that state?" Optimus coughs again and part of his ear finial falls to the ground, Laurelin grab it looking to Cade," We had to help." Cade agrees," We are your last chance, let us help you." Optimus look at both humans,"I appreciate your help… but I don't trust you!"

Cade has his material with him but Laurelin says," Don't say a word to your buddy Lucas!" He is perplexed by her words," Why?" She looks at him secure of herself," I do not trust him." He is in silence," Ok… I will not tell him anything!" And he starts to repair the Prime.

Some hours passed and his energon lines are closed and his ear finial is attached on its proper place, Laurelin look at the watch, while jumps from Prime's hand," Damn… we need to eat something folks, is almost dinner time!" Cade stop welding Prime's spark case ," So what do you think to do?" Laurelin look at a old stove she has there," Well… I have some Chinese noodles." Tessa smiles," I'll go get the noodles, bowls a pot to boil the water." Laurelin smiles, "Go to my kitchen you'll find everything, bring some desserts and the things to do a salad, including the stuff to season the salad." Tessa nods.

The teen left the barn to get everything, Laurelin look at Prime, "How you are feeling?" The Regal look at the girl," I am better now female, you soothed my pains while the human male was fixing me." She smiles patting his leg," Glad to know." Then turns to Cade," You finished repairing his spark chamber?" The older man nods," Yeah… he told me that his spark is similar to our heart, and where is his memories and is…a soul." Laurelin smiles," Glad to know that Cade, you should learn with him." He goes to the floor where puts his gear on a table.

"Laurelin thanks God that he's repaired, has minor wounds but his self-repairing will deal with that.

The worst ones where on his chest-plates and the major fuel lines, and his antennae is on its place." Laurelin Laughs when Prime corrects him," Ear Finial human." Laurelin Laughs hard," My… my God Cade…this is hilarious." Cade look at her serious," Not funny!"

A voice is heard," I'm back guys." Laurelin goes help Tessa, and both girls starts to prepare the dinner.

Meanwhile Optimus asks to Yeager, "That female…" The human male look at him, " Laurelin?" Prime nods," Yes… why she's with a sorrow expression?" Cade Look around the barn, and then to her," Well… she lost her parents during this year due cancer… her father died made two months, and is very hard for her.

They left all this property to her, because she loves all this, is her sanctuary, and works hard here, but does other things." Optimus lift a metallic ridge," What?" Cade says," She is a Dancer and an amateur photograph, earns some money too, but she has enough to maintain all of this." He is curious," Why she didn't reported me?" Cade thoughts a bit," Humm… I don't know Optimus, ask her." Optimus sighs.

" **DINNER IS READY!"** Yells Laurelin, Cade goes to the table," Well the lady of the house is calling me."

Optimus watches the humans eating their sustenance, and chatting a bit, and listens.

"So your act is next Saturday." Laurelin nods," Yeah…yesterday was the last rehearse, and today is Wednesday. Our "boss" gave us the rest of the week." Tessa look at her," I bet you are too nervous." Laurelin nods.

"You father would be proud of you Laurelin, it's your first performance." And Laurelin remarks," And I want everything goes well this Saturday." Cade has a nice idea," How about dance a bit for us?" Laurelin blushes embarrassed," W… well, I… have to dance for him too." Says while turns her head to Prime." Tessa just look at the Mech," Well… he likes you, so dance after diner!" Laurelin spit her orange juice," **TESSA! DON'T EMBARRASSE ME."** All presents laugh.

At the end of their meal Laurelin get up from the table goes towards her studio, Optimus is near it, "I have to do some stretches." Laurelin do a warm up, to prevent sprains, Optimus is curious and asks to Tessa," Why she is doing that?" A short answer is given," To prevent problems, first she's a dancer and second an athlete, has to do lots of exercise to keep her shape." Optimus nods.

When the warm up is finished Laurelin put some music on her stereo," The best of Trance charts volume one disc 2, track 6-Iget Live." The music is loud enough for all listen.

Laurelin starts to dance, her movements are graceful and fluid, her body twists and twirls with the rhythm.

She is feeling the music on her body, and does a mortal backflip, "You saw that father? She did a mortal backflip!" Yeager nods and saw Prime's face," He's glued on her Tess." The younger girl look at Prime's royal blue optics," Indeed father."

When the music of almost four minutes ends Laurelin is breathing deep, and she heard clapping," You are awesome Laurelin." Tessa gives her a glass of water," Well done… I always wondered why you train so much, now I know!" Laurelin smiles a bit tired," I try do my best." Cade just smirks while points a thumb behind him," Our "Regal Leader" had his eyes glued on you!" Tessa laughs, "Yeah… he likes you!" Laurelin blushes a deep red.

Cade look at Prime," Well Big Guy… you are almost finished, your repair mechanisms will deal with the rest.

Me and my daughter have to return home, need to do more work… Tomorrow I'll return to see if you are alright!" Then turns to Laurelin,"And you take care of him." He smirks while looks for both," No smooching!" Laurelin laughs, "Only you… Him and I? Well that's impossible Cade, he's from other Planet and I… a puny human, it would never work!" She hugs Yeager," See you tomorrow, I need my rest too but first I have to clean this mess." The Yeagers departed from there leaving Laurelin and Prime alone.

"Well uh… I need to clean this." Optimus sees that she's embarrassed but never said anything.

In one hour she had everything cleaned including her kitchen, when she returns to the barn she has a pillow and 3 blankets, and she places the items on the studio floor and set her bed near Prime's form," What are you doing?" Laurelin look into his royal blue optics," Preparing my bed, it's very early to get some sleep." He look at the tiny human female," You are right female." She smiles showing her white teeth," I would love have a chat with you Optimus, knowing you better, and why my species betrayed you!" Optimus look at her blue sky eyes, " I don't trust you female… your species did this to me… my… Autobots I don't know where they are." She approaches him, and places a hand on his leg," You have no reason to fear me, trust me, I am not like those human who had betrayed you."

He places his hand on the ground, Laurelin, step on it and he lift her towards his face," I am glad… in hear that from you female." The girl looks into his royal blue optics, and sees suffering; she places a hand on his face," I can ease your suffering." And caress his faceplates, "Trust me, I will not hurt you." She sighs and listen Optimus's question," Why you didn't reported me?" She continues caressing his face," I recognised your form, and is unfair what our government is doing to your race! You done so much for our planet! They repay with what? In destroying you… I… I can't support this kind of treatment to all of you!" He sees her tears rolling into her face, " Don't leak female…I… I thank you for what you did." And cleans her tears with his finger," Things will be ok Optimus Prime, thank you for trust in me." He smiles," I'll try do that… only with you." She just look at him, "Alright… I am good with that." Optimus just blinks.

" _I already like her, perhaps I will have trust her."_ Thinks Prime, in other hand Laurelin is just admiring the Regal Leader.

" _Well… I think it will be a nice friendly relationship… for now."_ She sees him in another angle," _Well… he's handsome and a very wise Leader, and I like it a lot."_ And smiles, Optimus ignores what she's thinking about him.

A seed was planted when he saw Laurelin for the first time.

* * *

 _Damn what it does mean that a seed was planted? Well... something is on the air folks!_

 _I appreciate constructive criticism thanks!_


	3. Things of the past

Rated **M** due Violence and explicit SEX scenes in late chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own them, not even Laurelin Deans and Ricci folks!

* * *

 _They declared their love to each other, and I didn't rush the things... I think both loved each other since they laid the eyes on each other._  
 _Their love will be pure, and he is a real Mech, he told her the truth about a part of his past, and she accepted well, it wasn't his fault!_  
 _He knows she is pure, but what kind of purity is... he will discover that soon, but not now._

 _Lets go on with the story ok?_

* * *

 **Things of the Past**

Laurelin looks to the Mech with tender eyes," Optimus I don't understand why the FBI is hunting you, despite what you did for us!" Optimus look at her," Well Female…" She interrupts him," My name is Laurelin Deans Optimus." He nods and continues," As I was saying, your human government wanted us out from your planet for several times, but never did it.

They use the excuse about hunting the Decepticons to reach us the Autobots… they want our technology Laurelin, always wanted but I never gave them anything!" She is very serious and expresses her opinion," They are bastards you know? They only think in money, wars and how to gain power at the cost of the weak countries or people." Prime agrees right away.

"You know Optimus not all the humans aren't bad, in 100 humans just fifteen are bad, and you will not judge all human because a quarter who are bad." He has to agree," You show wisdom in your words Laurelin." She nods," Nope… it's the reality and I… I pass for through many probations." A tear starts to fall to her face, Prime notices," Why you are leaking?" She sniffs," You must think I am a coward for crying in front of you." He places a finger under her chin, forcing her look into his optics," You are not a coward Laurelin, leaking help us to ease our burdens, you help me on mine, now let me help you." She breaths ,"Ok I'll tell you." Prime encourages her, while caresses her on her naked back.

" My mother discovered that she has leukaemia makes a year now, but was too late, it was spread in all her blood, she tried everything but without avail, we tried gave her comfort, but 5 months later she died, suffered a lot and too weak.

When my mother had discovered her cancer my father was fighting his, he discovered it one year earlier, had oesophagus cancer, one of the worst. He lived almost 2 years.

He couldn't handle my mother death, so he died makes two months, and was hard support this.

I was 18 when both died, but before my father died he built me the studio, teach me a lot about agriculture like he always did when I was a child.

They left me this ranch, a large sum of money to sustain everything and to pay my studies or to continue my life as a dancer, my father loved when I started dancing, first in an amateur group and then on this one, now I am doing this for me and… him.

When both died my heart was ripped apart, I… I was alone, not even my uncles came to their funerals.

Thanks to my friends I am starting living my life, but is hard without my parents." More tears started falling," Sorry Optimus, I… I…" He let her cry to ease her pain, he caresses her back with his finger.

"I am sorry Laurelin…" She clean her eyes," Don't be Optimus, I thank you for what you did for me."

He look at her, seeing that she has a nice body for a human female, long reddish hair, blue optics/eyes, had marks on her face, freckles remembers, has peachy cheeks and her lips…are pulpy and pink.

" _I wonder how is like kissing her lips…"_ Think Prime, feeling a burn on his groin, " _No! She is not a piece of meat just for coupling, Laurelin deserves to be respected."_ Scolds to himself.

"Tell me about you Optimus and your planet!" Asks Laurelin, Prime nods a bit embarrassed," Right Laurelin." And he starts, " I worked in the Docs in Cybertron when I met Megatron and we became good friends until he betray us, I had to change to become a leader with the guidance of my Mentor Sentinel Prime, he teaches me everything I know, until became a Prime.

The war raged for eons but with my Leadership things started to get stable, but not for me, due my title I had to do certain stuff…" Laurelin lift a brow," What happened?" Asks, and he continues," Well due my Title Sentinel get me a Harem of femmes, but I never touched them… wasn't fair, and Sentinel didn't liked of my actions towards them." Laurelin smiles, " What he did to you Optimus? Tell me." He sighs, " Sentinel knew that I never had a coupling, so he forced me to do that, saying that one of a Prime's duty was to copulate with many femmes to be a good Leader! For Sentinel femmes aren't anything, just toys.

I never agreed with is line of thoughts but I had to do it or else." Laurelin sees pain in Optimus royal blue eyes," I am sorry…" He sighs," I regretted everything, I copulate with the femmes, gave them pleasure… but never merged my spark with them, Sentinel never knew that. Despite in watching everything.

I did that for some time, and every time I regretted! Even Elita1 saw my suffering, my pain!" Laurelin asks," Who is Elita1?" Optimus look at her eyes," She was a close friend, but we never had nothing with each other, we were just friends and she was the Leader of the femmes faction of the Autobots.

I saw her be destroyed by Megatron, he ripped her spark from her chest after he ravaged her. I mourn her for several vorns, because she was like a sister to me.

The war changed me and Sentinel left Cybertron in the _Ark_ , until we found him before the invasion of your Cities.

Now he is destroyed along with Megatron." Laurelin sees so many suffering on his eyes," What I can do to ease your burden Optimus?" He sighs," Nothing… I have to carry this for ever, it's marked in my spark." She put a hand on his face," If you weren't so big I would hug you, to ease your pains." He just place her in the ground," That can be arranged." Laurelin sees him change his size astonished," W…what you are doing?" Prime approaches, he is two meters tall," Now you can hug me." She watches him seating," But…but how?" He grab her hand," Weelljack and Perceptor invented this little miracle, the Transmater beam, it's armless for us, and permit to change sizes." She Kneels between his legs and hugs him," Now I can ease your pain… you are my friend Optimus." He lift a metallic Brow," A…a friend?" A nod," Yes, you are my friend and perhaps a bit more." Prime is in shock but never says anything.

He cried like never did in eons, he buries his head in Laurelin's chest, and the girl caresses him on his finials, and in his back," It's alright Optimus, you can cry on my shoulders every time you want!" Then look at him," I will not judge you Optimus Prime, I don't have the right in point fingers for what you did in the past!" She gives a cast kiss on his head," There… put the past behind your back, I am here to help you in whatever you want!" And gives other kiss on his forehead, Optimus lays his head in Laurelin's shoulder, and hugs her, pressing the girl into his angular body.

They stay in that position for several minutes, Optimus inhaled her scent, " _mmm… she smells so good…it's arousing me."_ Laurelin feels something, "Optimus you are ok?" He coughs a bit," Yes I am ok, Thanks for everything." She get up," I am glad that I could help." She walks towards her makeshift bed," Well Optimus I need to sleep, Cade will be here by the morning." He gets sad, "Don't… Laurelin… I am alone." She grab his hand." I will not leave the barn, remember I made my bed in there." And points to the studio, Optimus sighs, for the first time he fears to be alone, "Laurelin… I… I…" She sees right away, "Alright Fearless Leader you can stay with me in my bed." He smiles, "Thank you."

Both come to Laurelin's makeshift bed, the girl lay down, and Optimus does the same thing," Now you sleep Optimus." He nods and the lights are off, "Good night Optimus."

Two hours passes and Prime clings to Laurelin's body seeking comfort, the girl wakes up, seeing Prime with his head on her chest, "Optimus you are alright?" He opens his blue optics, "Sorry…I had a bad flux." His royal blue optics illuminate partially the darkness of the barn mainly her.

She caress his face, "Everything is ok Optimus, I am here." He does something unexpected, he caress her face gently," You know Laurelin you are a humble person, and I like that a lot." She smiles caressing his metallic arm, "You too Optimus, and a sincere Leader and…you are more than a friend." Optimus is admired," Really?" She nods.

Prime feels her heart," You are so beautiful!" Laurelin sees passion and love on his eyes, " Thanks." He leans into her and give her a peck on Laurelin's lips, "Laurelin… you…" And give other kiss and this time with passion, Laurelin didn't resisted and kiss him back, she wanted to kiss him for a long time, since she laid her eyes on him while watched the news.

Their kiss is fierce, and Prime's glossa enters on her mouth, feeling hers, and they change position, and this time Laurelin caresses his face," Wow…" Prime look at her, "I love you Laurelin." He heard a gasp, and sees the girl red like a tomato.

"Well… ahem…we… we need to sleep." Says the girl, turning her back to him," S…sorry Optimus." He is surprised by her reaction.

"Laurelin I… I… shouldn't…" She turns to him," Don't regret what you did, I…" Optimus look at her, "I… liked a lot of your kiss." He's surprised by her revelation," Really?" She smiles, "Yes… a lot." He is happy and continues hear her," I barely know you personally and I… I love you Optimus.

I don't care what had happened or what you did in the past, and for me you are a true gentleman, because you told me the truth about your past, you were sincere." Optimus gives her a cast kiss on her forehead," I thank you for that Laurelin Deans, I will cherish what we have now." Laurelin looks at him," Me too… I want have a serious relationship with you, but first we have to know each other." He nods," Yes, I agree with you Laurelin, I will not rush the things with you." But he felt something in her, an aura of innocence, he can't place that right now, but her scent is so sweet and pure.

He wants her so bad, but he's a decent Mech and will not do such thing, in first place he's a wise Leader, has responsibilities, and he swore protecting the humans like Laurelin.

She is full of life, she pulses life, unlike Cybertronians, and they are made of cold metal but are capable of feeling what a human feels.

" _Laurelin is so pure despite pass through many probations during her young life! I will love and respect her and right now I will not force her in coupling with me, I can hurt her due my brutal coupling."_

She lay down," We have to sleep, it's 1 of the morning." Optimus get on top of her," I just want share my love with you Laurelin." She give him a peck on his lips, while places her legs on his waist" And you will." But she felt something, "Oops… sorry." It was Optimus's organ threatening leave the groin plates, and is arousing the girl, "Bad… bad spike… behave now!" Says Prime embarrassed with his behaviour, "Sorry Laurelin." She laughs, "You… you are so funny!" Then adds," Lets sleep.

He lay besides her, but gives her a full kiss in her mouth, while passes his hand on her arm," Recharge well my love." Laurelin eyes are getting heavy and she asleep, Optimus lays his head on Laurelin's chest, he just wants hear her heartbeat.

Her body fits on his angular body, he is holding her on his arms, just to feel safe, right now he's too fragile and hurt due what the humans did to him, but Laurelin is changing his mind, but right now he wants her resting.

Prime is happy because Laurelin accepted his past very well, and never pointed a finger at him for what he did on the past, and she loves him because of his sincerity and courage of facing things straight ahead.

He passes his hands on her soft hair, " _I will protect you Laurelin."_ And kisses her forehead, and starts to enter in recharge moments later always holding her carefully.

* * *

 _Things are starting to settle down... for the moment._

 _I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	4. The Betrayal

_Rated **M** due Violence and explicit SEX scenes in late chapters_

 _ **Disclaimer:** You know what I use to say... I don't own them ok?_

* * *

 _I thought that things were quiet for the moment... oh well._

 _I had to do a research to write this chapter due the localization of airports and beaches in Texas and about shark attacks. If I am mistaken please tell me._

 _Alright folks the fourth chapter is here._  
 _Optimus gave a massage to her, she had sore muscles, and she told a story about the scars she had._  
 _He was reported by Lucas without Laurelin and Yeagers noticing..._  
 _Both shared a tender moment, only that... and Prime is a gentlemech._  
 _The pursuing is on folks but Lucas is dead... karma has of these things!_

 _By the way... NO FLAMERS HERE!_

 _By the way I thank the faves on the first and second chapter... keep reading._

* * *

 **The Betrayal**

The next morning Laurelin wake up, and Optimus is transformed in truck mode," Optimus?" Calls the girl, the Autobot leader just say," Cade is almost arriving that's why I am here and he brings another human." Laurelin is restless, something isn't alright, moments later she dress quickly and when Cade Yeager arrives she goes to receive him," Morning Cade!" The older man look at her, "Morning Laurelin how is your guest?" Laurelin just look at Yeager seeing Lucas," He's alright, right now he's resting!" Cade breath of relief," Thanks God he's fine, can I see him?" Laurelin nods.

Yeager comes to the barn with Laurelin, but Lucas stays behind and without Laurelin noticing Lucas starts to peek on both.

Inside the Barn

"How are you today Optimus?" Asks Cade," Thanks to you and Laurelin Deans I am fully functional, and my self-repair mechanisms did a nice work." A smile invades Cade's Lips," I am glad in hearing that Optimus." Cade notices the makeshift bed," So you slept here." The girl shrugs," I had to watch him." Cade crosses his arms over his chest, Laurelin's mood changed a bit," Why you bring Lucas? You know I don't like him." Cade sighs, "He wanted to accompany me.

He will not put you in troubles I guarantee that." She gets very serious," I hope so, for your own good! If he sees Prime he will go to report him." Cade is surprised," Why you say that? I know Lucas since high-school!" She just says to him," I trust in my guts, my Sensei in martial arts told me that a few weeks ago, to trust in my feelings!

And I will do exactly that!" Cade is speechless.

Outside…

" _The FBI will be happy in knowing this."_ Thought Lucas, he has to think in an excuse to go to the city, and he get one.

" **Hey Cade you gave me a list to buy stuff for your things right?"** He hears from inside," Yes go get my stuff, I need to repair Laurelin's truck." And Lucas goes to the town.

Inside of the barn

"Cade he's lying." Cade get serious," I know you don't like Lucas, but that is enough Laurelin." He examines Prime and then says to the girl," He's in top form, Laurelin." Then looks at her," Sorry… I shouldn't have said that to you!" She waves her hand," No worries, but you are warned ok?" Cade says his goodbyes to both, "Any Problem come to me Laurelin, also you Optimus.

Good Luck for Tomorrow." Laurelin smiles while waves," Thanks Cade!" And the inventor left the barn, while Lucas is in town to report Optimus Prime to Cemetery Wind, which is in their way along with Lockdown.

In the barn

"Well what you think to now Laurelin?" She fixes the makeshift bed," Well now I have to take my breakfast and then water my plants, and take care of the rest of my farm." When she finished the bed, "And stay with you a bit Optimus." The Prime smiles.

The girl left the barn and goes to eat her breakfast while read her newspaper like usually does, at the end starts to clean her house which takes around two hours.

When finishes goes watering her veggies she has planted several weeks ago, removes some grass among her veggies, everything takes until lunch time, but she didn't forgot of her chickens and cats.

She decides eat on the barn where Optimus is, and she brings a chicken salad and orange juice.

"You did everything Laurelin?" She nods," Yes and I am hungry!" He smiles, "You should refuel yourself!" Laurelin starts eating her food, and drinks her orange juice.

She devoured everything… literally, "This was so tasty!" Optimus chuckles due her spontaneity," Amazing, I never saw humans consume their fuel with taste like you did." Laurelin laughs," I always loved to eat, and when the food is homemade tastes even better!" Her words are genuine, "But I exercise every day, and practise martial arts twice a week, I never go fat!

Even my parents weren't fat before their cancer." And laughs remembering the old good times when her parents were healthy.

Suddenly she start massaging her neck," God… I need some massages." Prime sees knots in her muscles thanks to his accurate scanners," I can help you if you wish." Laurelin is surprised, "You want help me?" A nod," Really?" Optimus shrinks, "Yes… I know how to massage sore muscles thanks to the web." She look at him, "Wow. So I have to remove my shirt?" Optimus says," Yes and lay down on that table." She did exactly that, and he starts to massage her carefully, untying her muscles knots, " You are very tense Laurelin." The girls is so relieved,"My God you do wonders on my sore body Optimus. You should be a masseuse." He looks at her," Why?" She says," You have good hands." He massages her legs and feet, then asks," Turn around." And she does that, and he starts massaging her stomach, but never touches her chest, who is covered by a tube top, "All done Laurelin." Then adds," I never thought that the human body was so fragile and yet resilient, fascinating.

Very similar to the Cybertronian femmes." She smiles, but hears a question," I saw a scar wound in your leg and waist." She closes her eyes.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It 3 years ago before the cancer of my parents being discovered, It was a warm day of summer when my parents decided do a travel, and they bring me with them, I had 16 years old in that time and my grades were excellent in high school, and they decided make me a surprise._

 _I was so eager in knowing what it was, I never noticed that my parents packed several beach towels, the bathing suits, in my case a bikini and lots of food._

 _I heard them telling they would go to Galveston, and I tried to knew more but they never say anything, so we take a plane in Cox Field Airport (near my hometown Paris-Texas) towards Galveston Island, but I get bored of not having nothing to do and I asleep._

 _I wake up in about 3 hours after, we had arrived to Galveston Sholes international Airport,, and we went to a motel because it was late._

 _In the next day we went to the beach, and I was delighted by their surprise, I was so eager to enter in the water and get a nice swim… I always loved water but I was used to the river beaches not to the coast beaches, but I knew a lot about the dangers, like the rip tides. Sharks attacks well… they were too rare, occurred two in 1937 on Galveston, and since then the attacks were inexistent._

 _I had lots of fun in that day, and my parents told me we would stay about a week on Galveston Island, and I was so happy by know that, so I enjoyed every moment of that week._

 _The day before our departure all of us spend the afternoon at the beach, and I decided to swim a bit, I did that for 30 minutes, when I felt a tug in my leg, but stop and I continue swimming._

 _Suddenly I was pulled under water, and I saw my attacker, a Great White Shark, belongs to the Family Carcharodon Carcharias, and they live in the seas of my planet._

 _He had part of my left leg and waist on his mouth, so I tried to fight, but without avail… but he let me go, the surfers nearby saw the attack and went help me, saying that the attack was brutal and lasted 3 minutes, they bring me to the shore, stop my bleeding and called an ambulance and my parents._

 _I was rushed to surgery right away, lasted 8 hours, my leg was saved and my waist wounds weren't so serious, and I was induced to a coma due the pain, but I had almost 300 stitches and a souvenir from the shark, two teeth, and a story to tell."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Never thought you were attacked, what happened to the Shark?" Asks Optimus, "Well I begged to not kill the poor shark, after all I was in his territory.

But the scientists told me about the size of the bite, it was a 3 meter white shark…if were bigger I would have so much luck in being alive.

It was exploratory bites, never meant to kill me." Optimus looks at the scar again, touching it," It hurts?" She smiles," No." He passed his hands on her waist, watching carefully the scars.

"You are a tough human female, Laurelin." The girl put the shirt on, "Thanks." And left the table," You know Optimus Sharks feeds of seals, other sea mammals, fish and sometimes they scavenge whales corpses who are floating on the seas , but they never eat humans.

The big part it's due an identity mistake or curiosity, they let go the human but with consequences, the humans die or is serious injured." Optimus is amazed by her wisdom, but the girl devalues that.

Laurelin felt a tug in her gut…

"I have a bad feeling Optimus." He lift a metallic brow," Why?" Laurelin explains," I don't trust in Yeager's Friend Lucas." Prime understand right away.

Laurelin is right, Lucas reported Prime and the Cemetery Wind is on their way towards both, and she has a performance on the next day during the afternoon, "Please Optimus stay safe when I am out." He assures," Ok Laurelin I will be, if something happens I'll come to you later." She sighs, "Alright."

She sits near her makeshift bed," Right now I need some sleep, I am too tired." Prime look at her.

"Can I spend some moments with you?" She smiles," You are doing that right now Optimus, we had a nice chat." He looks at her," I'll let you have your rest." She grabs his hand," You can stay with me in my "bed" enjoying each other company." And both lay down.

"Before I asleep." She gives a peck on his lip plates, but Prime put a hand on her hair and deepens the kiss," Laurelin let this moment last a bit more." The kiss is fierce and he pull her towards his body, " Optimus, I want too." He explored her mouth with his glossa, and loves the feeling of hers.

The kiss lasted a few moments, and they break the kiss," Before I regret my actions Laurelin, we must stop." She agrees right away, "Sleep I am here to ensure your recharge." She cuddles into Prime and asleep.

The rest of the afternoon is calm, until the next day, when Laurelin left Prime," Careful Optimus, I'll be back at the evening." And gives a kiss which is matched by him.

A hour passes

"Lucas you are incredible." Says Cade, the other just nods, "Tessa you did your homework?" The teen girl look at her father," Yes I did."

Cade never noticed Prime entering on his barn, he send a message to him saying he was hidden on his barn.

"I have to see a thing Lucas stay here." And Cade enters on his barn," What is happening?" Optimus warns," I was reported, we must leave this place or you will be killed!" But it was too late the Goons of Attinger arrives to Cade's property," I have to find out Prime, stay hidden on the barn's basement." And Prime did what was told.

Cemetery Wind tried do their dirty game but without avail, Savoy tried kill Tessa, but Prime intervenes saving their lives.

Shane appears moments after, Lucas enters, "Thanks strange from the cornfields!" When Cade discovered that the Irish racer is Tessa's boyfriend gets mad but they hadn't time to fight.

They were pursued by black vehicles and Lucas reveals," If I knew about this I would never report the transformer that your friend had in her barn!" When Cade heard," You son a bitch, Laurelin has right all the time!" The other lowers his head, ashamed, " I didn't knew about this pursuing." Cade look at him," We'll finish this discussion later."

The pursuing is terrible, even Prime fights with Lockdown and Lucas ends dead due a strange bomb that turns everything into metal.

Cade, Tessa,Shane and Prime escapes from Cemetery Wind and Lockdown.

"We escaped for now humans." Cade Yeager agrees, but in their escaping Prime sees a Semi Western Star, scans it, and does a upgrade, giving him a new alt-mode and the Knightish Robot form.

In the evening…

"Optimus… Optimus where are you?" The mech disappeared and the girl starts to panic when receives a message from Yeager;

" _We had troubles, don't worry with Optimus Prime, he's fine and in good shape._

 _He'll come to you when this mess is solved._

 _Cade Yeager."_

She cries **," I knew it… I knew it, I never wrong!"** And continues crying because his new boyfriend is in trouble and right now can't do nothing, she looks to the sky," Please father… help Optimus on this mess." And left the barn, with her two cats, going towards her house, preparing for the night.

* * *

 _Relax folks... he will be fine._


	5. Shared Love

_Rated **M** due violence and explicit SEX scenes in late chapters_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own them ok?_

* * *

 _Well they had a intimate moment, and was Laurelin's first time, he tried to be careful... but he never promised nothing, he was sincere with her, he hurt her due his well endowed... organ, but he cared with her._

 _Some of you will recognize some lines that are written here on this chapter, the dialogue between Attinger and Cade. Prime and Lockdown._

 _I thank the lovely review I received today, is from RoseHedgehog91. Thank you dear._

 _Lets go on with the chapter_

* * *

 **Shared Love**

Several days passed, Laurelin is too depressed," _I miss Optimus so much…"_ And a tear rolls to her face, " _My God I don't want to be alone without Prime!"_ But she has to be strong, she knows that Prime is fighting for his life and for Earth, Cade tries to keep send her messages, and Laurelin grabs on to that.

In China…

Prime is fighting against Lockdown and Attinger with Yeager, but he's too coward and points his gun to the inventor, saying," It does a patience to make a man.

A patience to watch and wait protecting all of us quietly, for God and by the Country without any recognition at all!" Optimus sees Cade in trouble and lowers his guard,

" **CADE!"**

Between Yeager and Attinger…

He keeps saying cruel things to the inventor, with the gun pointed to his chest,

"There is no good Aliens or Bad Aliens, Yeager.

It's just us or them, and you choose them!" When Attinger is about to kill Yeager Optimus intervenes and shoots Attinger, killing him instantly, "Any time." Thanks to Optimus while looks to the elder man corpse.

But Prime is caught by Lockdown and impaled by its own sword near his spark, Yeager reacted and starts to shoot," **HEY ASSHOLE… LET HIM ALONE!"** The bounty hunter starts shooting against the human man, but he's too sly and very agile, always shooting against the black mech with his alien gun.

Meanwhile Shane and Tessa starts to do their own rescuing and Cade just says,"They never listen!" And Prime yells when sees the humans and Bee," **I gave you an order!"** But they never listened the Prime, and Cade continues to fight against Lockdown and Optimus continues," **This is my fight!"** And Lockdown replies, " **No… it's my fight!"** The humans continue fighting and Optimus is freed by the two young humans, moments after Lockdown is killed by Optimus and the day is saved.

Then Optimus and the three human go away from the abandoned factory, not before setting Lockdown's grenade to end with the prototypes who were there, Galvatron ran away swearing revenge against the humans and the Autobots.

All of them arrives to Xangai docs, and then things are settled and the Autobots actions are recognized, they never be hunted again by the human governments around the planet, after all they saved Earth and the human race of extinction.

Cade turns to Prime before his departure," Optimus and about Laurelin?" The Autobot Leader look at him," Tell her I'll return to her, after I hide this seed from Galvatron." Cade listens carefully," Alright Optimus I will tell her your message." Optimus departs directly to space, to hide the seed.

Two days passes, and Cade goes to Laurelin's property and when he sees her," Good morning Laurelin." When she hears his voice;" Yeager?" And hugs him," What are you doing here? Where is Optimus?" Cade holds her hands," He asked me to say a message to you." Her eyes get wide open, "W…what? Tell me please!" He breaths deep," He told me that he will return to you after he hides a seed from his enemies." She listens everything in detail, "Thanks Cade… it's important to me."

He looks her in the eye," Laurelin… Optimus told me that he loves you deeply." She is in shock," My… God…I…" He puts a hand on her shoulder, "I will not say anything Laurelin, if you love him despite of being from different species you go ahead! I will support you in whatever you need!" She blushes hard," Thanks Cade, it's very important to me hear that from you!"

He smiles, but sees that she has everything fixed, you work so much, but before I leave take this." When she sees what Cade gave her, "Wow… a Chinese robe! Thanks!" She hugs Yeager, moments after he bides his farewells, "See you later Laurelin." And left the property.

Several weeks passes

Laurelin decides get her bikini , a towel and a backpack with lots of food, water and sun protector and goes to a river beach near her property, the path is fast she only take 30 minutes by foot, but her mind is in Prime, she misses him so much.

" _What you did to me Optimus?"_ When she arrives put everything on the grass, and put her towel on the grass, take her clothes off and decides have a nice swim.

The water is great and she enjoys every moment of that fresh water, after all the day is too hot.

She goes out from the water, when she sees an stranger near her things," What do you want?" The strange guy has a smirk, "Just your things dear lady." But Laurelin is no fool," Get away or I can kick your ass into the moon!" The guy mocks her," Oh really?" Laurelin starts to pop her bones from her knuckles,"Don't overestimate me, I know what you want.

Scram from here or I'll beat the crap of you!" The other advances, Laurelin wait a bit, he tried to attack her but with a swift move, the guy is on the floor bleeding," Y…you broke my nose bitch!" She advances towards him," I can break you neck if you don't leave me alone!" He is too stubborn, and hit her on the lips, she gets enraged," Big mistake rapist!" She does a back flip and then gives a kick in full rotation, leaving him on the floor, he was hurt," It… It can't be!" But a fist collides into his face, Laurelin break some teeth to the guy, who runs away from there.

Suddenly she feels pain on her knuckles," Ouch… that guy is a bastard!" Then goes towards the water, washes her hands, "Well I have to return, that fool ruined my fun."

30 minutes later she is at home, dealing with her wounds," My afternoon is ruined, now I have to put my hand in ice!" She dealt with everything, and goes to her backyard…when she sees a shape, her eyes don't see who it is, but when approaches more…

"Wh…what in name of the Lord?" A Western Star Semi with six exhaust pipes parks in front of her Barn, "It…it can be!" Tears floods her eyes, when she sees Optimus in Robot mode, he has a new upgrade, a Knightish form and he is very handsome in is new robot mode.

"My… my…" The words don't come out, the Prime shrinks to 2 meters tall, and takes her onto his harms, she hugs him," You come to me…I…" He caresses her face," I am here my love, I promised that I would return to you!" He leans and captures her lips in a fierce kiss, which lasts a few minutes ,"I missed you so much Prime." He kisses her neck," Me too Laurelin." He picks her in bridal style, carrying Laurelin into her home and sits her on the couch.

He notices her wounds," What happened?" He touches on the wound," Ouch… that hurts!" He starts to kiss the wounds and lick the blood away, "O…Optimus what are you doing?" He continues," Treat your wounds." She smiles.

He sees some bandages near her and, involved her wounds carefully, "There, now you are ok!" She looks at him," God… you are so handsome on your new robot form, eck you always were." But he got serious," Tell me how you did this." She tells," It was in self-defence, a stranger tried to hurt and rob me, I just gave him a lesson." He lift a brow," You are a fighter Laurelin." Then notices her bikini, " You went bathe?" She nods," In a river beach near my property.

That guy ruined my afternoon!" He pick her backpack," Let's go to that river beach, I want spend the missing time with you." She comply and goes outside where Prime increases his size and transforms into the Western Star Semi," Lead the way Laurelin." She enters on his semi-form and give him the directions.

15 minutes later they arrive there, she go out, and Prime transforms and shrunk to a smaller form,(2m), she take the towel from the backpack and set it on the grass, and then takes off the cloths, Prime approaches, "Why you are in your undergarments?" She explains," It's a bikini, I use it to swim, I've told you about that!" He remembers," Indeed Laurelin, I forgot." He sits on the grass while Laurelin goes swimming a bit.

Prime watches her, noticing that she's agile on the water, " _She's amazing… so agile inside water and has a nice body!"_ He blushes," _W…wait… I said this?!"_ Laurelin left the water and lays down on the towel to catch some sun.

She closes the eyes for a moment and smiles, she's happy in have Optimus with her, " _He is a gentlemech… never take advantage of me, he knows something."_

She is dry and the sun is too hot and has to put some sun cream, or her back can have solar burns," Optimus could you put some solar protector in my back?" He knows what it is due the internet, so he took it from her backpack and starts to put some cream on her back.

In the end," Thanks Optimus." And places the sun cream on the backpack, and she sits down," Yu can sit here on my towel Optimus." He does exactly that, "God you are so handsome, you let me…" He grabs her hand," Yes you can Laurelin." She caresses his face gently and his shoulder pads," Wow…" Then goes to his ear finials and his chest," Neat!" He smiles," I am glad that you are pleased with my new form Laurelin." She whispers on his ear finial," Yes I am." Then looks at him seeing some scars," Tell me." He looks at her," No Laurelin, right now I want to stay here and relax with you, I'll tell you later." The girl understands right away, it is too painful for him to remember Lockdown's cruel words.

He occupies her towel," Damn… now I don't have space." He smirks," You can sit here Laurelin." She Laughs, "You are amazing Optimus." But passes a hand on her neck, "I am so tense, I worked hard during these weeks." He suggests," Perhaps can assist you in that." She remembers," Ok… your hands do wonders on my sore muscles." He get up from her towel," Lay down Laurelin." She lay down on her belly, and he place his knees on each side of her body and starts to massage her.

He pops several bones without hurting her, and relaxes her muscles," Humm… you are so good!" He places a kiss on her shoulders, and turn her on her back, she's facing him.

"Laurelin let me, please… I need so much feeling you." And he is in top of her, but places her legs on his waist, doesn't want to crush her with his weight.

"Optimus I trust you, and I missed you so much too." He leans into her and captures her lips, the kiss is full of love and passion, he open her mouth with his glossa, and she let him do that.

Both tongues involves each other's feeling their mouths, "Optimus…" He continues, but a hand removes the top part of her bikini, and starts to grab a breast, feeling the soft skin, "He whispers." I want make love with you Laurelin." And he kiss her neck while massages her breast carefuly, she hugs him," Yes…" he descends to her breasts, and kiss them gently, and suck them giving small bites.

"Your body is so fragile and yet strong, and your breasts amazes me." And continues to suck in both, Laurelin is moaning,

"My…God Optimus… mmmm!" He goes further, licks her belly with his glossa, but a hand goes to inside of her bikini, he places a finger, and he hears a gasp, and he removes it.

"Laurelin…sorry, I never meant to hurt you." He asks," You are…?" She nods," Yes Optimus." He looks at her eyes," You are afraid?" She grabs his forearm," Yes…" Tender eyes look at her," I'll stop Laurelin if you don't want this." She pats him," I trust that you will do the possible to not hurt me." He is sincere," I cannot promise that Laurelin, I would lie to you If I say I wouldn't." She nods, "I trust you." He placed his hand inside, caresses her in there but never rips her innocence.

"I'll be gently Laurelin. That's why I am preparing you." And kiss her while removes the rest of her bikini, and is groin plate opens revealing a well-endowed spike, he never enters inside.

He continues kiss her, and then he goes to her entrance, and kiss her in there, introducing his glossa inside her," Ooooh my God… Oooptimoohh!" And enters deeper, she climaxed hard, and he absorbed her juices," You are so tasty Laurelin, you are killing me."

He has a hard on, his spike is so hard that hurts him, so he kiss her again," Laurelin I want you so hard, you consent to me?" A nod," Yes…" Optimus approaches more, positioning himself between her legs placing his hand on Laurelin's hip, and with the tip of his spike caresses the nub, earning from her a gasp.

" Laurelin... this is going to hurt a bit." He felt her hold his hand, and caresses her carefully.

First starts to enter the tip with the utmost care, while looking at her interlocking his fingers on hers, "Relax my beloved." He saw her nod, "It hurts…" He kiss her," I know Laurelin, try to hold the pain." A tear rolls," Shhh Laurelin, I am here with you." Then says to her, " I will hurt you now while entering in you my love." Laurelin looks at him," Do it…"

He kisses her to muffle the scream while enters in her with a vigorous thrust, taking her virginity, he hold her firmly, " It's done my love… now from now on things will be ok." He keeps his well endowed spike inside her, to get used to his size, he enters more deeper, he sees her look," I know..." He smell something, it is her innocence blood on his spike, and some drops fell to her towel.

Optimus kisses her with passion while is coupling with her, and she involves her legs in his waist…

" I love you... I love you my Optimus...mmmm "

He feels her wall clamping around his spike," _She's so tight! By Primus... oh yes...mmm...yes...so tasty."_ First do it very slowly, she has to get used to his size, and the pain gives way to pleasure and he increases his pace of thrusts, reaching several key points, giving immense pleasure to Laurelin, he feels that she's enjoying every moment, " I love you with all my spark Laurelin... join me nngghh!" Whispers Prime.

But his trusts starts to get very brutal... selvage... so primal and pure, his primal side is taking his mind... and his chest plates opened on its own accord, his spark is pulsing, and he put a hand on her back... align her heart with his spark...both chest joined, and their pleasure increases.

Optimus's memories goes to Laurelin's mind, she sees everything, what Sentinel did to him, Megatron, Elita1, the cruel war between the Cybertronians, the beauty of Cybertron and the recent events on Earth including his fight against Lockdown, and Prime sees Laurelin's memories since she was born twenty years ago.

He shared a wet kiss, while is spark tendrils are surrounding her heart, carefully," Relax my love, I will not hurt you on the spark merge." Whispers, on other hand," I know… thank you."

Both are enjoying sex and the spark-merging, the energy surrounds their figures... during that time both change positions several times treading kisses on each other.

He heard Laurelin mewls with intense pleasure... but his spark recognizes her, and Prime tried be gentle.

Both are almost at the verge of reaching climax...and he felt Laurelin reach to a powerful climax, before Prime, and he nibbles her neck, but when he reaches to his own, gives her a powerful kiss and releases his transfluid seed into her, filling her womb completely, always kissing her, but never take his spike off, but his chest plates closed, meanwhile he looks at her, "You are alright? I hurt you Laurelin? If I did I am so sorry." And kisses her again, touching on her belly.

The pain has been quite immense, after all his spike is above normal... And everything she could have dreamt about. His love soothed her pain quite quickly... She was so proud to be his and his alone.

Laurelin had just had the best day of her life... She felt one with him, overwhelmed by the pleasure she took, especially during the rougher moment...

She could now feel his own energy going through her whole body. She was crying of pleasure.

Laurelin covered him with passionate kisses full of love.

" I've never been so fine... You didn't hurt me at all.

It's beautiful when our mate asks for our well-being, thank you for caring Optimus." She was panting so hard. Her heart was hammering into her chest.

Sweat is dropping from Laurelin and he found it quite beautiful and sexy, but is concerned, he hope not hurt her, but her look said otherwise... she was happy.

He had marked her with his signature; all the other Cybertronian will know that she is his and his alone!

If anyone tries to hurt her, he will be worse than the Dante's Inferno... will be terrible.

"Finally you are mine Laurelin." He lies on her side but holds her, "My spark is yours Laurelin, we are together for all eternity." And kisses her forehead tenderly.

Laurelin immediately encircled her arms around his torso and rubbed his back, every piece of it. She purred profusely and fills his chin with kisses.

" Does that mean you are also mine too ? "Asks

"Yes... I belong to you as well my beloved." And smiles at her, "My Knight… you are so powerful and yet so affectionate." Praise Laurelin.

"You are perfect my beloved, I had the honour in being your first. For me your body is my temple, where I go to meditate.

But now you have to refuel, and rest… it's too hot." She is on top of him, "I can lower my temperature to refresh you while you sleep Laurelin." She kiss him on his mouth-plates," Thank you my knight."She asleep, on top of Prime, who involves her naked form in his strong harms.

"Recharge my beloved, you are my life now!" And on that beach towel lays Laurelin's innocence blood still warm.

* * *

 _Oops..._

 _I think both consumed their love and now they are one._

 _Remember with imagination everything is possible._

 _I appreciate constructive criticism thanks!_


	6. Having fun and a talk

Rated **M** due violence and explicit SEX scenes

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

* * *

 _Right now the couple is enjoying the river beach with Tessa Yeager and Shane, they even competed who gives the best jump!_

 _Tessa suspected about Prime and Laurelin's love, and forces the older girl telling everything,She even threatens Prime, she cares for Laurelin you know? And asked about other things... very private._  
 _She will help this couple in everything Folks! I add some humor here ok?_

 _Enjoy the story folks!_

* * *

 **Having fun and a talk.**

Passed one hour and Laurelin wake up, kissing prime on his lip plates, he match her kiss," Recharged well my love?" She nods," Yes, you made a nice bed." He removed himself inside her lying beside her," What you pretend to do right now?" She put her bikini on," First eat a bit, and then go swimming a bit, you can join me!" She climb on top of a small tree, she knows that the water is deep enough to dive from a tree, in the tree she was on, exists a small rope, since her childhood.

Optimus watches her, climb in that tree, _"She's crazy!"_ Before he notices she jumps and dives graciously in the water.

She emerges and Optimus has his optics wide open, "L…Laurelin, you could…" She left the water and grab him on his arm," Come lets enjoy a bit of this fresh water, besides I know this place since childhood." He follows her, "Right Laurelin." Optimus is inside the water, while giving his hand to Laurelin.

"Try swimming!" Suggests, and Optimus does exactly that, and floats on the water," Wow… it's supposed you going deep, but this." He smiles," Internet Laurelin."

Both listens a noise, and Optimus is in total alert, when they sees Tessa and Shane," Good afternoon guys!" The human couple waves," Hey Laurelin!" Tessa noticed Prime," Hi Optimus, why you are on our size?" The Mech explain," I have a mechanism which allows me to shrink to your size… almost, I have 2 meters tall." Tessa looks at his blue eyes and then to Laurelin, but says nothing, she is right after all, both loves each other.

So she undresses revealing a blue bikini and Shane," Wow… you look good!" She goes to the same tree and jumps, giving a mortal in the air, diving graciously, "Neat!" Exclaims Laurelin.

"You can do this Laurelin?" Challenges Tessa Yeager, the other girl left the water climbs to a higher tree, and jumps.

Optimus fears for her, but Laurelin does a triple mortal pirouette on the air, diving graciously on the water and emerges moments after, Tessa shrugs," Damn you are good, I rather not challenge you again!" Optimus approaches," What you did in there was very dangerous and foolish Laurelin, you could hurt yourself!" Tessa approaches from the Prime," It's my fault." Laurelin smiles," It was also mine Tess, I accepted the challenge." Shane approaches," And yet Laurelin is amazing!" Praises the Irish boy, "And your agility is remarkable." Laurelin remarks," Lots of gymnastic, and lots of practising, besides I am a dancer and sometimes I do mortal pirouettes." And looks at Prime," And you don't have nothing to fear Optimus!

Let's go to the water guys!" And she jumps into the water followed suit by Tessa, Optimus and Shane look at both girls," Damn… they are feisty big guy!" Both goes after the girls.

The two couples enjoyed the water a lot, Tessa and Laurelin even jump from the rope that is hanging from the smaller oak tree, "You wanna go Optimus?" Suggests Shane, the Autobot Leader nods," Negative human, my weight can break that rope, I prefer watching Laurelin and Tessa Yeager having some fun." Shane knows what Prime is meaning.

Both girls left the water and wrapped on their beach towels, and are chatting," So how was your fun girls?" Asks Shane, Tessa comes to him," I love water you know?" And then looks at Laurelin," Despite your scars you don't have afraid?" Laurelin nods," Nah, I will not let a shark attack to provoke fear of the water." Tessa look to Laurelin and Prime, but continues," But you have notion that a Bull Shark can go to the rivers right?" The other girl nods," Yes I know dear, also the white shark, only the small ones.

Look Tess, I will not avoid the water, and I don't hate the sharks… Yes I almost died but I will not let people kill the shark!

What was done is done and killing the Sharks will not solving things." Tessa is shocked by her answer.

"Wow… I never thought in that Laurelin, and yet here you are defending those fish." Laurelin reveals," Well they are my favourite! I even a shark plushie and all the movies related to sharks!" Tessa only mumbles," You are amazing… they attack you and yet you love them!" They seat and starts preparing some food, after all they are hungry.

The three humans eat as well Prime who drink his energon, he's beside Laurelin who has her hand on his thighs, Tessa notices but never comments and when Shane is about to speak the girl hits him on his head," Not a word!" The other shuts his mouth.

"So how are the races Shane?" Questions Laurelin," Well I am trying to do my best, I had won some money and prizes." Laurelin is interested about his career," Very nice Shane." The Irish boy look at her," And about you?" Laurelin is happy," Well during these weeks I had several performances, and the people are rushing to the theatres just to watch us, nest Saturday we will have a performance on a Disco." The Irish boy has his mouth wide open, "Wow…" Laurelin add," And I will perform some mortal flips."

Tessa knows that Laurelin loves her profession… no… her passion for the dance as well her ranch and everything related to farming, that ranch was her father's crown jewel, and flourished since he received that piece of land from their own Grandparents.

And in Laurelin's hand is flourishing too, her products are having success among the several stores, due its qualities.

The Landscape is very beautiful and the girl has a good time in take some photos and exposes them on a properly place, her theatre and an exposition gallery.

"You know Laurelin you work so much here on your ranch, on your Dance and photography." The girl in question just shrugs," Well I try do my best you know? And I don't take care of all this alone, I have employees who take care of all this ranch and I help them a lot." Tessa put a hand on Laurelin's shoulder," Humble as ever, and by the way… nice tattoo on your shoulder." Laurelin is perplexed about had heard a few moments ago," What tattoo?" Tessa points out," That one in your shoulder." The girl looks at the said mark," Oh… never made one dear, how this appeared on my shoulder?" Optimus nothing says, he has to explain AFTER the human couple leaves the beach.

Tessa decides do something," How about Shane and Optimus go for a walking? Me and Laurelin will have a girl time." The two males look to each other," What?" With a look from both girls the two males goes for a nice walk.

The two girls are alone," Thanks God that the two bozos aren't here." Laughs Tessa," So… spill the beans Laurelin." The other is caught by surprise," W…what?" Tessa's look is very serious," Spill it Laurelin, I know just by looking at you.

What you have with Optimus? I wanna know!" Laurelin coughs and starts to talk," Well…it was love at the first sight Tess, he told me about him including his past, and I told mine.

He told me about his feelings towards me and I followed suit." Tessa is curious," Despite both of you be from different races how it does work?" Laurelin coughs," Well… he shrinks just for me Tess." Then Tessa ask THE question," Have ever make sex?" Laurelin blushes so deep, and her face is so red," Well… he…" Tessa figures," I see, is he well… ahem?" Laurelin is very embarrassed," **TESS!** Let's say he's above average and I am not telling you more, but I can tell you one thing… he was my first, and was so good!" Tessa's look gets more tender," I am glad that you are happy despite him being a robot." Laurelin corrects," Mech Tess, a Mech and he's damn good and I love him for what he is." Tessa is proud of Laurelin, "You know Laurelin, he's a amazing Leader." The other is curious," How?" Tessa starts," He discovered who was the responsible of this transformers hunt… as well the Autobots murder." Tessa listens," You are kidding right?" She nods," Nope… the KSI CEO assumed all the responsibility eck he even is rebuilding my house!

Laurelin he protected me from Lockdown's goons, but sadly he was caught by that bastard, and heard cruel words.

But he get the upper hand, Savoy was killed by my father,he killed Attinger to protect my father and kick Lockdown's arse with our help and killed him.

He leaded the remaining 'bots to the victory Laurelin, he saved us all, but his heart was on other place… you, his heart craved you during all of this ordeal!" Laurelin has her mouth wide open," My God… Prime is remarkable… but how you knew that?" Tessa continues," I suspected since the first time I saw you both in your barn, his eyes showed love when I saw you.

And he asked to my father to keep you updated, he fought for you Laurelin… and saved the planet, besides Optimus is our friend too and we never will betray both of you.

You deserve a person like him, who cares about you and never will hit you because of the alcohol or other stuff, he will help you Laurelin, not to mention he's a good lover as you said earlier." Laurelin hugs her friend," Thanks for the kind words, Tessa." The other hugs her back," You deserve Laurelin and you are my best friend!"

The two girls continues gossiping a bit more about Prime and the said Mech appears with Shane," So your so called girl time was great?" Asks Prime, both girls smiles," Oh yeah Optimus." Smirks Tessa, then calls him, and stays apart from Laurelin and Shane.

"I'll say something to you." Optimus raises a metallic brow," Treat Laurelin like a queen, she deserves a Mech like you." Then adds," If you do something against her, you bet I will give you the lesson of your life!

I'll cut your dick and give to the dogs understand Prime!?"The other nods, Tessa's words left him very surprised.

" _She wouldn't dare cut my spike!Could she… do that?"_ Thought Prime while puts his hand on his groin plates.

In other hand Tessa is besides Laurelin," What you said to him Tess?" Asks the older girl," Don't worry… he will tell you soon enough." Then grabs Shane's hand.

"Let's go Shane, Laurelin needs to have some time alone with Optimus Prime." Shane mumbles," Tess… I was having a nice time!" Her look changes," **NOW SHANE!"** The other cowers," I'm going, I'm going! Sheeesh!

Sometimes you are fixed Ideas!" Tessa hits him on his head," **Shane shut your trap, and let's go!"** He rubs the place were Tessa hits," Ok… ok… Tess, you didn't need to hit me." Tessa continues," They need to be alone to talk, as well their privacy!" Shane smiles," I agree Tess, I think they made a nice couple." The other raise a brow, but hears," Relax I will not tell anything, they are our friends." Tessa treats him," You better shut your trap related to this.

Optimus suffered a lot because of bastards who could stand them due their stupidity and greed! Laurelin deserves him, and will cure him from all this." Tessa listens," I will give you something tonight Tess." Shane gives a peck on her lips, and left the other couple alone.

Meanwhile

" What Tessa means with that threat, Laurelin?" She raise a brow, laughing," My… my God she threatened you?" Prime nods,"That's Hilarious! What she said?" He said everything word by word, and Laurelin Laughs her ass off, "Your face!" He looks at her," What?!" Laurelin stops, and gives him a peck on his lips," Tessa is a good friend that's why she threatened you." He looks serious.

"You told her about us?" She explains," Yeah… she cornered me, and I had to tell about us, she even asked about your size, but I only said what she wanted to hear, that you are well-endowed, nothing more, she doesn't has to know how BIG you are." He raise a metallic brow wondering," My size?" Laurelin study his face," Yes, your size, your well-endowed spike !" His look softens," You know… Tessa Yeager is a good friend, like her father." Laurelin nods," She will not betray us my love.

She always was a good friend, and will support us, believe… like her father." Optimus agrees.

Curiosity is nagging Laurelin's mind," She also notices this glyph here." He looks to her shoulder and reveals," I marked you with my signature, and I had to mark you with my Glyph." She is very surprised, "But what does mean?" He reveals," It says Prime, I marked you as mine, to let know to all that you are mine only mine, no one will dares touching you!" And slide a arm on her waist," MINE!" And kisses her hard, Laurelin asks," That does mean that you belong to me too?" He nods while kiss her on her throat," Yes."

She caresses his face," It will be a honour to carry your name my love." Then asks.

"What you have planned right now?" He just stop with the kisses," Enjoy you my beloved and this beautiful place." And looks around the place," Your planet is so beautiful, I am glad that I saved it from Galvatron's clutches!"

Both sit on Laurelin's towel, and laid on the said towel, Laurelin asks again," Say the truth Optimus,what you plan to do right now?" He smirks ," Right now I want to interface with you in every way possible." Laurelin gasps but asks even in there?" And points to the lake?" He nods, "Oh yeah." She exclaims," You are on my love, but first we need to rest a bit, I am still tired of the earlier activities." He has a hard on," at least sit here." Says while points to his groin plates, "And lay on top of me." She smirks," At least you are a very comfy bed my love." He puts both hands on her arse," I know my love." And presses her into his plates,(he already has his organ out from his groin plates)" Love I need some sleep." Laurelin lays her head on Prime's chest-plates," Recharge my beloved, you'll need your energy for this." She closes her eyes while inhales his masculine scent, and the sleep claims her.

* * *

 _Oh God... cut his spike and gives to the dogs? Ahahahah!_

 _I appreciate positive feedback thank you!_


	7. Remembering the Past II

_Rated **M** due violence and explicit SEX scenes_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own them!_

* * *

 _Now I will talk about a serious issue, Bullying, it's a sad reality believe._  
 _I suffered of this heinous crime in my school times and was terrible, internet never existed as we know today,I didn't had a computer but I suffered in my skin._  
 _Laurelin suffered too and told about this to Optimus, he never thought that his mate suffered a lot, now he knows that she was very strong because she surpassed this probation._

 _Let's go on with the chapter!_

* * *

 **Remembering the pastII**

One hour passes and Laurelin wakes up, Optimus is active when she opens the eyes," Recharged well my love?" She gave a peck on his lips," Yes thank you." She sits on top of his groin plates," Well I need to get up, and fix the things to go home and dress myself of course." And looks at the clock," And this is around 5pm, time to feed the chickens and my cats and make my dinner." She gets up and get dressed fast, and starts to pack the things.

Optimus look at the lake… "we will try do in the water next time. " Laurelin laughs, "You are incredible Optimus." And continues pack the things and clean the area.

15 minutes later everything is packed and cleaned, Optimus changed to his normal size, transforms in to his new truck mode, the Western Star Semi, and Laurelin enter into his true form.

The trip doesn't take long, they arrived in 20 minutes, and Laurelin bring her stuff into her house, Prime transforms in to his Robot mode and change his size to a human's and enters at her house.

She puts her things on her Hall and then goes to the barn where the chickens are, and starts to feed them with corn and some cabbage she has there.

Pick the eggs, "This will do a nice meal, for me and my cats!" Optimus never says anything, he's watching her deal with the avian creatures and the cats.

Even watches her pick the rest of the eggs and some veggies for her dinner, he wanted to help her, but the girl refuses… doesn't want him to get dirt on him.

1 hour passes and everything is done, and goes home," Laurelin you have to let me help you in your shores." The girl is washing her hands," Hon, I know how to do this, and the chickens can be easily be scared due your presence." Prime just looks at her," They don't fear me Laurelin, they know what I am." The girl smiles," Yeah you are right, it's just…" He's curious," Tell me why Laurelin." She sighs," Well… I don't want you to my shores, and get dirt.

You are the Autobot Leader not a… farmer." He looks into her eyes," I'd rather be a farmer than a Leader Laurelin, I envy you… but sadly I have a burden to carry." His eyes shows some sadness, and the girl acts.

"Optimus we are mates now, let me help you carry your burden for worst and for the best." And places her hands on his faceplate, "You are my everything Optimus, and caresses the grooves on his face," An amazing leader and mate." He closes his eyes sighing," Laurelin…I…" She insists," Let me make you happy and I want to be by your side.

I will never abandon you Optimus." He smiles, while grabs her hands," Thank you Laurelin, you an amazing mate." A peck is given on her lips.

"Let's deal with your sustenance." Both goes to the kitchen were Prime watch Laurelin preparing her meal, Cannelloni with spinach and a lettuce salad.

He is fascinated by her quickness and her cooking knowledge; she knows how to cook a good meal, and watches her mixing the food.

In the end Laurelin put the salad on a glass bowl, set the table with Optimus help… this on her living room, but he noticed a photo, pick the frame and watch Laurelin young features, but her face was sad, he turns to her with the frame on his hands, "You look young here." She took the frame from his hands, sighing.

"Well It was on my second year of high school, our teachers decided take a photo of our class…" He look at her face," But here you are so sad… why?" Asks.

She sits on her chair, look at him," You see that blonde girl over there, with a flower on her hair?" He sees de girl in question," Yes…" She continues," She bullied me during those school years, it was a total inferno." He is shocked his Laurelin being hurt? He has to keep listen the whole story.

"Optimus she bullied me because for her I was a countryside girl, and poor, but that wasn't the case, and her name was or is, Corrine Waters.

My parents worked a lot on this farm for many years and due the selling of the crops and cattle, they earned lots of money and get rich, but they never showed that, just preferred having a simple life and work hard, and the money was well used and some went to the bank just in case.

But for that girl, Corrine I was a poor countryside with a thick Texan accent, and in school she started to joke with me due that, I hadn't a nice body like she had, beautiful clothes or money.

For her I wasn't nothing! So she started do to me what she did in other schools that she was in the past, hurt me bad.

If I was in the cafeteria called me Cow girl, or simply dumped my food into the floor, or in my clothes, the others laughed a lot at my expense.

Sometimes she made me trip into the floor while I walking with my books, or even steal money from me, if my friends tried to defend me they would suffer her wrath.

And if I complain, well… things could be worst! I was beaten, abused in that time, and the worst was to come, She started to bullying me through the Internet!" Tears started to roll out from her eyes towards her face, "Laurelin…" She gives a deep breath," Optimus, it was hard."

He look at her figure, she is trembling but listens;

"Everyday 24/7 when I turned on my computer, I saw her nasty words, saying that I should kill myself that I would not be missed.

I started cut myself, my grades started to get worst, because I was a brilliant student and due this constant hell, they started to get compromised.

The teachers and my parents started to get very concerned with my attitudes and grades, they had to do something!

One day they saw me with a black eye and a busted lip, and other thing… my computer, they went to my computer one day and discovered the cruel messages, and they start to connect everything, and confronted me and I had to tell them everything.

They acted right away, they went to the school and had a meeting with my teachers and Corrine's parents, they were so ashamed with their daughter's ways, her parents were simple persons, and very poor they worked hard to give to their daughter a good future.

They explained to my parents' things about Corrine and how they suffered because of her, she is the youngest of three sisters and work hard to give them some comfort and a good quality but the money wasn't always for the good things, only for food and to pay their obligations.

Her behaviour changed a lot due that, and started to get more violent that's why she got expelled from several schools." Optimus is amazed by Laurelin's story and asks," What happened with that human female?" Laurelin look at him," Later she was confronted about her ways… in the beginning she tried to deny it, but at the end she cracked and told everything, and I showed her my wrists, she paled and get so ashamed and beg for forgiveness.

Her parents decided to transfer her to other school and State, and I never saw her again, but the time well… dealt to help me healing my scars." He sees her cuts and traces his fingers on them, then look at her, "You are a very strong person, and I want to heal you from your wounds!" She grabs his hand, "You are healing me since the beginning my love!" He just look at her smiling," By telling me about your past my beloved, that you were a victim of a heinous act.

I don't understand why exists this kind of things among your species, specially between younglings." She sighs," You know also that exists bullying against the human adults too, at work or in their social lives." Prime understands right now," I see." Laurelin just says," You know Optimus, I am strong and I will help people who suffered bullying or were stalked like me." He's so proud of her right now, and give her a peck on her lips, "I love you so much Laurelin, you are a remarkable person." But the kiss between both is deepened, they even give tongue kisses.

In the end, Laurelin pick her salad and starts eating, while Optimus is drinking his energon, and whispers on her hear," My beloved I want to love you." Laurelin knows right away and smiles," You are such a tease Optimus." And pass a foot on his leg," And I will share my love with you."

The Autobot Leader watches her, eating slowly and those lips are so tempting, but right now she has to finish her meal.

* * *

 _Well Laurelin has guts in surpassed everything related to her suffering due the Bullying._

 _I appreciate positive feedback, thanks!_


	8. Under the Stars

Rated M due violence and explicit SEX scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

 _Alright folks this time you will met Ricci, Laurelin's friend, they chat a bit about several issues._  
 _Prime is on a mission due some Decepticons/Prototypes sighting and he's away from Laurelin for several weeks, the human girl misses him a lot._  
 _When He arrives, Laurelin goes to him happy, but when she is preparing a meal, cuts herself and discovers that her blood has a different shade of red, Optimus sees and make a scan discovering that the girl is changing, to a Cybertronian... not to a femme, but to a techno-organic. She has to be examined later!_

 _Both get happy._

 _I will not tell you the rest ok? Careful with the explicit SEX scenes!_

 _Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **Under the stars…**

Several months passed since they made love for the first time, both started to get more united than ever, their love matured in that time.

Laurelin had lots of work on the Ranch as well at the Theatre, and due the hard work the girl has success. On other hand Prime has lots of work on his new base, he found Lennox and his friends and other surviving Autobots who were well hidden from LockDown and Cemetery wind.

NEST was reactivated, but as an Independent military branch, Lennox never lose his rank as Major, so Prime and Lennox decided command the base together, that was possible because Royce had offered himself to pay the rebuilt of the new base, he felt responsible for the bad things that had happened to the Cybertronians due his greed.

And the Autobots are happy to be in active duty again, and this time with the old allies who never betrayed them.

The new base is a few quilometres from Laurelin's and the Yeagers Ranches, is more easy for the 'Bots reach their human friends, and in Optimus case… his mate.

Laurelin and the Yeagers have a pass given by Lennox to enter at the base a stay there for a few days, and in Laurelin's case to stay with Optimus, her mate.

Laurelin is very happy for that, because Optimus is happy in having his men back for action, and she know that, also knows that he's trying to protect the planet and her from Galvatron and his Prototypes threat.

Makes some days that Laurelin don't see Optimus, he is on a mission to help the humans to solve some problems, the same caused by Galvatron who is stealing energetic resources from the poor humans.

"This is strange Major." Lennox look to the Prime, kneeling on the ground examining some soil," Hmm… this is not normal, this tracks aren't natural." And smells it," Gasoline and…" He get up, "We should get out from here… and fast, this place smells dynamite." Prime and the other humans and Cybertronian left the place right away.

When they are far enough they transformed into their vehicles mode and departed from there, Lennox is on Optimus's cab," They found human allies Prime… and tried to set an ambush to us." Prime agrees right away," Some human will never learn, Galvatron is a menace!" Lennox nods," Indeed Prime, I also found this." Lennox has on his hands a card with a name.

"I have to investigate this further." And decided do some contacts to get the information he seeks.

"We must have return to the base." Lennox look to Prime's wheel, "You miss her don't you Prime?" Optimus is caught by surprise," H… How do you know about us?" Lennox smiles," Well the way you look at her and speak, not to mention that my wife saw both of you share a tender moment, and she told me!" Optimus is shocked by the revelation," Relax Prime, I will not tell anything! You are an ally but above all a good friend and I don't betray my friends!" Optimus sighs," Thank you Major!" Lennox look at Prime's wheel," But you miss her?" Optimus sighs again," Yes… very much!" A tender smile appears in Lennox's lips," I am glad in hearing that my friend.

Let's return to the base to analyse the new evidence we found moments ago, we must discover who are Galvatron's new assets, I bet the contacts I made will gather some information!" Both departed towards the NEST base.

Meanwhile at Laurelin's place.

A smell invades the kitchen, is jasmine tea and to eat orange pie, and two women are there gossiping about some personal issues…

"Don't tell me Ricci… your boyfriend dumped you?!" Asks Laurelin, the other woman nods," Nop… It was I did that!

I caught the bastard with other woman, in my own place, now imagine what happened after!" Laurelin look gets grim," Damn, you did it?" Ricci nods," Oh yeah… I pick my baseball bat and throw them out my house without cloths, they ran away naked on that street." Laurelin explodes with laugher," Ahahahah… that was hilarious Ricci, the bastard and that whore running naked on the street… ahahahah!" The laughter infects Ricci," Oh yeah… ahahahahah… I got a black eye to both of them, ahahah and the worst was to throw them out!" Both laughed hard.

When the laughter ends," Laurelin and about you? I've heard that you had a enormous success as a dancer!" Laurelin cross her arms," Yes thanks God… I had lots of work to have all this success!" Ricci said smiling," Nothing is done without hard work, and when I entered here in your house, I saw beauty, your Ranch has nice products and I bet they are of good quality." Laurelin agrees right away, but hears," And about love life dear?" Laurelin blush hard, coughing,"Well… ahem..!" Ricci saw her expression," Oh yes… by your look I bet you have a boyfriend!" Laurelin corrects her friend," Mate Ricci." Ricci blushed hard, "Oops… sorry, you married?" Laurelin answers," We joined our stuff and decided live together, my mate lives with me." Ricci looks around," And where is he?" Laurelin put her mug on the table.

"Well he's on a mission, sorry if I can't tell you more." That rises Ricci's curiosity," ohh he's a military!" Laurelin smiles," Yes he is, and a Commander on a base near here." Ricci's look brightens," I see, I bet he's a tough guy and yet very sensible and tender towards you I feel that he respects you very much!" Laurelin nods," He's a good man Ricci, and I love him so much!"

Ricci notices the tattoo on her shoulder," Awesome tattoo you have dear." Laurelin pass a hand on the said tattoo, Ricci barely knows that tattoo is a mark given by Optimus to mark her as his.

"I like your tattoo you know Laurelin?" Says Ricci to her friend.

Then Ricci reveals to her," I wasn't a true friend Laurelin, I… wasn't there when you needed the most." Laurelin look at Ricci with tender eyes, "Oh Ricci, you were dear, you supported me and went to my parents funerals.

Life sometimes has of these things, like separating friends, but you always chat with me by the web or cell phone." And hug her friend.

Ricci smiles," Thank you… I…I appreciate that." Then look at the clock," I loved every moment we had today Laurelin, but I have to go, you know that my life is a busy one." She gets up walking towards the door, Laurelin follows her," When you come again?" Asks," Well I'll let you know, my friend.

I want meet your mate ok?" Answers, then Laurelin hugs her," Ok Ricci, and I'll miss you."

Laurelin watch her friend departing, is with a tear in her eyes, but when she sees Optimus silhouette her look brightens, and runs towards his truck form.

He sees her, transforms shrinking in the process and hugs her," I missed you my beloved Laurelin." And kiss her fiercely, Laurelin correspond," Oh my love… just hold me into your strong arms!" Their kiss take several minutes.

"Wow…" Prime grabs her hand," I've been without you for several weeks…" He trailed off, "And… I…" She puts a finger on his lip plates, "Sshh, that doesn't matter, I know you have 7 billions of lives, including mine to protect from that bastard Galvatron." He smiles.

The couple walks towards Laurelin's house, but before both enter he pick her bridal style," Why you did that Optimus?" He gives a answer," To feel your smell, your body…" When they are inside he placed her at the floor.

He follows her to the kitchen, when watches her pick a knife," Laurelin what you are doing with that knife?" She picks a apple," Removing the seeds," And she does exactly that, but cut herself, the knife is on the floor.

Optimus rushes in her aid, pick a cloth and cleans the wound, and sees," Laurelin…" She looks to her blood, "My… god…is…is." Optimus scan her blood cells, "Laurelin your blood, is like my energon." She fears but, look at Prime's Royal blue eyes, " So I have energon running through my veins?" He nods, and does other scan," Your skeleton is more stronger now, your bones are reinforced with Cybertronian metals." She's fears but Optimus put a hand on her shoulders, "Don't fear the changes beloved.

I think you are changing, but inside… your internal organs will change too." She feels safe within his arms.

"So I will be like you?" Asks Laurelin," FirstAid will tell that beloved, his scanners are more accurate than mine." She gives a peck in his lips," Thank you."

Optimus put her finger on his mouth, cleaning her wound, " I think our… constant couplings, did changed you, thanks to my nanites.

My Transfluid was inside of you Laurelin, and the nanites in there started to change you inside, slowly.

I bet your stamina gets better I presume?" Laurelin's eyes brightens," You are right, I am more stronger than ever my love!"

When they left the kitchen the sun is setting down, and she notices.

"The sunset is so beautiful, my love!" He looks through the window," Indeed, indeed." So she seats on her sofa.

Optimus has other ideas, "If I were you I would enjoy…" Those words pick Laurelin's interest," You want to enjoy what my love?" He grabs her hand, making her to get up from her sofa," Watch the sunset with me and stargazing a bit." A smile forms in her lips," I would love that my love, share a tender moment with you." He grabs her hand tenderly," So let's go enjoy the beautiful things that your planet has to offer us."

Both go outside, "But if forgot my blanket Optimus!" Claims Laurelin, but a blanket is on her hand," Satisfied my beloved?" Asks Optimus, Laurelin just nods," Subspace pockets my beloved." Explains Optimus to his mate.

"So we go to your favourite place?" She nods… her favourite place is the fluvial beach were both make love for the first time.

They walk slowly, appreciating the nature itself, but stop to watch the bright colours of the sunset, "I never tire myself in watch the sunsets of your planet, they are so beautiful!" Then pass his hand on her face," Also you my beloved." And kiss her hard, but moments after broke the kiss, "Laurelin I love you so much!" She looks at him tenderly," Oh Optimus… Also I!" And kiss him again, for a few minutes.

Both start walk a bit more until arrive to the fluvial beach, where Laurelin set the blanket near the water, and seats, Optimus follows her example, watching the rest of the sunset.

The sunset gives places to the night, a myriad of stars appears on the night sky, the night sky was clean of any clouds, "The sky is very starry." Optimus look at her, and then to the bright sky," Indeed my beloved." Laurelin asks," Where Cybertron was in the sky?" His look saddens, but points to a particular spot in the sky," There my beloved…" She saw his look and hug the Prime," I am here, Optimus." He hugs back the girl.

They stayed like this for some minutes, " Thank you my Mate!" She look into his royal blue optics, while caresses his helm," You deserve be supported in your darkest hour my love, that what Mates do to each other." Optimus smiles.

Both lay down on the blanket, and watch the starry sky and Laurelin's eyes drop a tear, the Mech sees her sadness, "Why you are leaking?" Laurelin sighs looking into the sky, and points.

" You see the Draco's constellation over there?." Optimus look at the said constellation, "Yes… why?" She sighs," My father told me once that the good people souls would go to a special place, and one day he and my mother would find Theirs." Optimus is amazed but keeps listen," And both my father and my mother had found theirs on the day of their death.

Then I saw a bright star on Draco's Constellation, and felt something in my chest… then I knew immediately, my parents were happy.

Both are always in my heart and I will cherish what I learned with both, when they were alive, every day I seek their advices." Optimus is curious," How my beloved?" She gives a smile," Within my heart." Optimus knows immediately, she is talking about feelings and the human soul.

"My beloved, you are wise." And look at her, "I am glad in have met you, and be your mate." She gives her hand, "Thank you my love." She closes her eyes.

"You know love isn't only raw sex, but sharing the burdens of each other, and the all the good things, the best one is the sex!" Optimus gives a broad smile, "My beloved you are amazing and I love how you express your thoughts to me." Then lay her on the blanket.

"Let's share this tender moment my Beloved!" Optimus caresses her face tenderly, "At this moment I want you!" Laurelin feels his hand inside of her shirt.

"You are a naughty boy, so…" He presses her on the floor," Let's get naughty my beloved." Saying that kiss her fiercely, moving his hand to her lower part, making her moan.

Her jeans are on his way and he just removes them carefully, and only opens her shirt, "Laurelin…I want you." She moans again, "Oh Optimus!" and kiss her again, tenderly.

"I want make love with you Laurelin, worship you." She looks into his royal blue optics," Yes… lets love each other."

He took the clue and starts to stimulate the girl tenderly, by kissing and giving gentle bites on each inch of her body, including her breasts, he does like a baby nursing.

His lips are gentle with her, never hurt or anything, he explores her body tenderly earning gasping and moans from the human girl.

Prime worships her core softly, sucking and liking her insides, but always with tenderness, giving an immense pleasure to his Mate.

"Oh… God! Oh God… mmm Optimus!" Then she has her climax… hard.

"Wow…that was amazing!" He caresses her face," You deserve to be worshiped with respect my beloved!" She kiss him, "Thank you."

But she gets in top of him, pressing him gently into the blanket," If you pleased me, I think is my turn in please you my love!" And starts to do the same, "Laurelin…" Says Prime with a smooth voice, but when the girl starts in caressing his helm carefully, kiss and biting his cables gently, so he let out a moan, and hold his breath, "L…Laurelin." She racks her nails in his armour, "I just want you my love." And keeps doing her bidding, she worships him like he did to her moments earlier, until she gets to his…organ.

When she is about to do it, he stops her," Don't! You aren't doing this to me my Beloved! It's a lack of respect!" The girl look at him stunned, "I wanted try this to give pleasure to you!" He looks at her," But… my beloved you aren't like those…" She looks at him with pleading eyes," My love… I want to." He sighs defeated," Fine!"

She smiles, "You will not regret, it's my first time in do this…" He look at her," I know…" Silence…

She put a part of him on her mouth, licking, sucking and biting gently, he feels that and holds his breath for a moment, "Primus…nnggghh." She keeps doing that and he moans with pleasure, but both intertwine their fingers, while she pleases him.

He felts pleasure, due her doing wonders on him; he moans and caresses her hair while she does that to him.

He feels his climax," I… I am in my climax my beloved!" And he climaxed hard, but looks at her," Sorry…" She smiles," No worries Optimus!"

He gives a deep breath, "You were incredible Laurelin." She kisses him, " I am glad my love." A smile forms in his lip plates," Not bad for the first time in pleasing me."

Prime has a hard on and acts fast entering on her hard and fast, "Laurelin…uuggnn." He goes deeper and deeper inside her while kiss her hard, "You feel so good my Beloved!" Both doesn't make just sex, but love… their act is full of feeling, and he's tries never hurt her, but pleasures her.

The coupling is quite savage but the human girl loves every inch of it, specially is big organ! They even moan together and share wet kisses!

The positions are changed and the girl is in top of Prime and Laurelin rides him graciously, while he holds her, "Ooohhh my beloved I am crazy about you!" He kisses her with pure love and bliss.

They make love under the stars, having in sight Draco's constellation, the stars are so bring in that particular moment, that earns a smile of both, Laurelin knows and feels that her parents approve the union between a Cybertronian and a human girl.

On other hand Prime knows that Primus gave her to him and blessed their bond, due her love being so pure and this girl is a fighter, and will always be beside him, even with his own faults, love is a beautiful feeling, even in sex.

He's enjoying the coupling with Laurelin, enjoying every moment, she is his and his alone, so His chest plates opens on its accord and he aligns her chest with his, and both merge, Spark and heart beat in unison, and both have a immense pleasure and they have their climax together, and he comes hard… inside of her feeling her womb full of transfluid, moments later the chest plates close.

"You were amazing." Says Laurelin panting, "Oh my Beloved, I will always cherish those moments!

We are celebrating about you become a techno organic right now!"

Another kiss is given but on her forehead, "You are alright?" She nods," Yes… thanks for asking about my well-being my love, you are always a gentleman."

She's in top of him and lays her head on his chest, on other hand he never removes himself inside her, wants to be sure that nothing will be lost.

"Laurelin I love you so much." And puts a protective arm on her waist, "You are a amazing woman, thank you for this!" Thanks Optimus.

Laurelin smiles," Thanks for caring about me my Love!" Optimus caresses her body tenderly.

She notices the stars, they are so bright in that particular night, and knows immediately… her parents approved her relationship with the Autobot leader," Thank you mom and dad, I am happy with Prime."

The Mech smiles knowing that she's happy, and kiss her shoulder tenderly, she holds his hand, sharing that moment.

The next day, Laurelin will come to the base to be examined by FirstAid, about her changings.

Hers and Optimus questions will be answered by the Autobot CMO , soon… very soon!

But right now both are under the night sky sharing their bond with each other… their Hearts/sparks are full of happiness. But they continue their "activities" all night, until both asleep very tired.

But before that Laurelin whispers," I loved make love under the stars my love." And closes her eyes, the Mech kiss her forehead, " Me too my beloved, I will keep these wonderful moments with you in my spark." And he enters in deep recharge, holding the human female on his strong arms into his body.

* * *

 _They watch the sunset, and later they watch the stars, she knows several constellations, taught by her father... his favorite was the Draco's constellation she is sad and told a story about the stars._  
 _They even make love under the stars!_


	9. Analysing and a revival

**Analysing and a revival**

The next morning both were cuddling to each other, Optimus woke up, watching Laurelin sleeping.

" _You are tired my beloved… we coupled all night long."_ Then caresses her hair smelling the aromatic scent, Coconut aroma. He keeps watching her, then felt her awake.

"Morning my beloved, recharged well?" She stretch," Yes, you were wonderful my love." Optimus kiss her on the forehead.

Laurelin stretches a bit more, popping the bones, "This feel so good!" The Prime smiles, " I bet you are enjoying that." A nod," Very much, this is good for our health."

He gets more serious," Speaking of human health, we must go to the base, FirstAid wants to make some exams to you.

I communicate to FirstAid about what was and is happening with you." She raise a brow," Is about my changes?" He nods," Yes, remember that my scanners aren't so accurate as FirstAid's." She starts to dress up," So let's go home, I need take a nice shower!" 5 minutes after she is dressed and Optimus is on his vehicle mode.

When Laurelin arrive home goes towards her room choose a new clothing and take a shower, Prime is with her, his eyes pleading, the girl notices," I'll go take a shower if you want you can come with me." Prime's Look brightens and follows her.

The shower is quite calm, he just help wash her body roaming his hands in each part, but due her tiredness don't copulate, Laurelin smiles.

"Thank you for caring my love." He kiss her forehead," You are my Sparkmate, and I want take care of your health too." She said while left the shower," After the tests we will have a steamy shower." And gives a peck on his lip plates.

1 hour after both depart towards the new NEST base, and the trip just take one hour, when they arrived Lennox went receive them, " Good morning Big Buddha, Laurelin." The girl in question left Optimus vehicle mode, "Hey Major, how are you today?" The man smiles," I am fine Laurelin, thank you!" Prime is in his robot mode and in his normal size, picks the human girl putting her on his shoulder," By the way Major FirstAid is on his Medbay?" The major Nods," Yes he is waiting for both of you, and has great news!" Optimus is eager to know those news Major, let's go Laurelin, exists exams to be done." Then turns to Lennox," Thank you Major, then we will discuss several issues after Laurelin's exams." Then left the Major with his issues.

When both arrive to FirstAid's Hangar.

" Greetings Optimus, Laurelin." While talking with them he scanned the human woman, "Amazing…" Laurelin is surprised by his statement.

"Why you say that FirstAid?" The Autobot CMO explains," Your body is adapting." She is surprised," How… how you know about my changes?" He puts his palm on the floor, " I'll explain to you when you are on this examining berth." She steps on his hand, and he put her on the said berth explaining," Optimus comlinked me and explained your situation Laurelin, I accepted do some exams to your structure and insides." She gulped fearing the worst, he notices her fear," I will not hurt you Laurelin, I just want some samples, like your Blood and a biopsy." The up the sleeve," Ok, you can have a sample of my blood."

The Young CMO smiled, "Don't rush Laurelin, first I have to question you and… Prime." The said Mech look at the Doctor, "Why?" FirstAid set the datapad near Laurelin, " Optimus I need to know why Laurelin is changing.

I don't know if her changes are life threatening, so I have to examine her and question both of you." Laurelin look to each other," Ok."

FirstAid questioned both, and the answers left the Autobot CMO satisfied," I see… So both of you had sex and sparkmerged several times."

Laurelin corrected him," Not several, but every day since we had sex for the first time and yesterday." Optimus continues," I came inside her every time we coupled or sparkMerged FirstAid!

We noticed yesterday…" Laurelin cut Optimus," I've noticed more energy a month ago." Optimus nods and continues," But I noticed one thing on Laurelin… she cut herself and her blood changed a bit." FirstAid noted everything on his datapad.

"Alright, let's do some tests now!" Laurelin was examined careful nothing was left, he did a biopsy of Laurelin's tissues, marrow, bones, hair and blood samples, of course that Optimus was expelled from the Hangar, but he never left the area, is too anxious, he want know the results!

The exams took all day, and when he finished, " Ok Laurelin I will call Optimus." He does exactly that.

Minutes after Optimus enters," Sorry Prime but I had to remove you from here." The Autobot Leader nods," Don't worry, It was necessary! Tell me about you found out." He looks at a scheme of Laurelin's body, and projected to both watch.

"Alright, I took some samples from her body and I analysed them carefully and I could see that she's changing only inside.

Your nanites Optimus are changing her, is only a question of time that her insides are changed." Laurelin is amazed but keeps listening," It appears that Prime's nanites are trying changing your body without provoking any pain to you Laurelin."

The Girl in question asks," And the sex? Has anything to be with my changes?" FirstAid just explains," Partially, Optimus's Transfluids are similar to the human's male sperm, has our DNA and nanites.

He only transferred nanites to your system but exists other thing that catalysed your changes." Optimus is curious," Tell me FirstAid, it wasn't only my fluids?"

He nods, "Exactly Optimus, it was your Spark along with the matrix you have inside you." Laurelin is astonished, "So you mean…" The CMO nods," Exactly Laurelin, it was the constant Sparkmerging and the Matrix that catalysed your changes, not to forget Optimus's fluids.

Laurelin all your organs, bones, blood and brain are changing in a alarming rate, you are still human in your appearance but inside you will be a Cybertronian.

You will be a Techno Organic.

Laurelin you will be more strong than the average human being, strength, resistance and a better stamina, I bet you've noticed that while doing your work in your farm, in your Dancing and in your… ahem… coupling. " The human girl nods while questions," I'll be able to eat normal food?" The CMO nods," Yes you can eat your human food, and consume energon as well." Optimus does a crucial question," She can carry sparklings?" Laurelin look at him as well FirstAid who answers," Yes she can carry a sparkling Optimus.

Her new body is strong enough to carry sparklings, and have a light weaponry." Then adds," Her life cycle will be like ours, and never get old."

The human girl feels a bit sad and Optimus notices," You should be happy Laurelin, why you are sad?" The girl looks at him," I am my love, but I will outlive my friends." He caresses her hair," I know Laurelin but you will learn how to surpass the death of your beloved ones." She nods.

"I bet you are exhausted Laurelin due the exams I made you, I should take easy until you fully recover, I can tell you that your changes are not life threatening, but advise you to slow down a bit, your Brain will be the last part to be changed.

To prevent any collapse from your part you should stay here, just in case, I don't know what will happen when the day comes."

Laurelin is concerned, "Alright… I have to abide your advice Dr FirstAid, and what about my farm? Who will take care of it in my absence?" Optimus smiles," I will talk with Cade Yeager, he knows how to take care of a farm." Laurelin is relieved.

A question is made," And about our sex life? We can have sex?" The CMO look at Laurelin surprised, " Well… I don't see any Problem with that Laurelin, I bet that will do some good to your changes.

But I should give a rest, until your changes are complete." Optimus lift a brow," First you say that you don't see any problem in us coupling, and now you tell that we should refrain of making it? Decide yourself Doctor!" He cough a bit.

"Well Optimus, Laurelin is only a human, she hasn't your stamina despite her changes, let her rest!" Laurelin steps forward," I am sorry to contradict you, but I am fine with Optimus's stamina." The CMO is astonished, "L… Laurelin you are sure? Rest is very important right now, if your reserves are low you cannot handle these changes!" She is decided," I eat and rest well relax." Optimus intervenes," I'll give her a energon supplement Doctor." FirstAid sees that both are very decided, "At least refrain your coupling today… the exams tired Laurelin, and she needs to recover." Laurelin has to agree, "Alright I will abide your advice for today."

FirstAid look at Optimus, "Make sure that she rests Prime and NO COUPLING for today." The couple laughs.

Other issue is on the table, " I have good news for you Prime." He's curious," Yes? Tell me." The CMO revealed a familiar body," I rebuild Ironhide, to the last piece." Optimus is shocked," H…how?! Sentinel destroyed him with a rust Gun, his body was reduced to ashes!" He just hears," Not everything… Sentinel forgot, that a antidote was invented to revert the process… clorostop, it was Perceptor doing." Optimus remembered," Yes… but I thought that was lost!"

But a explanation is heard," Sentinel never knew about this antidote, only the medics, such as I and Ratchet, among many others was a secret well kept."

Optimus is puzzled," But many lives could be saved! Why?" A single answer is heard," Decepticons, and the Council mistrusted Sentinel.

Perceptor advised us to keep this in secret, and thanks to this secret Ratchet could save part of Ironhide's armor and spark.

And he kept his body hidden from the humans, since this ordeal with LockDown ended I started rebuild him using Ratchet's schematics." Optimus look at Ironhide's form," And now you want me to revive him." FirstAid nods.

"Yes, he's a good asset for us, not to mention that he deserves other chance to live, it wasn't fair to him die like he did, was betrayed by someone who was supposed a friend!" Laurelin hears the conversation asking," Optimus… I heard FirstAid point of view, so I ask you…return his life please."

He caress her face with the tip of his finger," Yes, I will! He's one of my best friends and warrior." Then adds;

"I suggest both of you keep your guard, I don't know if Ironhide retains memories of his death." Then looks at Laurelin, while hold her carefully," Stay with FirstAid, he will keep you safe if Ironhide decides to attack me." She nods.

He removes the Matrix from his chest, and put the tip of it inside of Ironhide's spark case, and a wave of raw energy enters on the deactivated Mech.

Then they waited to see if Optimus's action worked or not… when…

"Where is he? Where is that traitor?!" Yell Ironhide while charging his cannons, "He will pay!" Optimus come to him," Ironhide stay down!" The Black Mech tried to hit the Leader but Prime is firm with him," I said Stay Down!" The Weapon's Specialist starts to calm down slowly and the cannons deactivated.

"W…what happened? The last thing I remember was being destroyed by Sentinel." Optimus look at him sternly, "Welcome back.

You are safe now, the traitor is dead." The Weapons specialist is calm, "But… but how?" Optimus just smiles, "I leave the explanation for FirstAid." Ironhide nods, and praise his Leader's new Upgrade," You look fearsome Prime and I like!"

Both goes towards the CMO and Laurelin, and the human girl climbs to Prime's hand, relieved that the things are ok, but she wants answers due something, the words that he said when he awoke moments after. But now she has to meet this new character.


	10. The last change

_Rated **M** due violence and explicit SEX scenes._

 _ **Disclamer:** I don't own them!_

* * *

 _Is hard writing in English without using a translator, like I said it was written from scratch and is being an adventure doing this._

 _But let's go with the summary of this story shall we?_

 _Right now Laurelin's changes are complete, but due the last part something happened to her and Ricci is very concerned._  
 _Ricci met Prime and...Ironhide, and he got the hots for her, but she doesn't know yet._  
 _Relax... Laurelin is quite well._

* * *

 **The Last Change.**

Laurelin is in Optimus's hand and starts watching this Ironhide carefully thinking," _He's fearsome, now I know why FirstAid rebuilt him."_ Without she noticing Ironhide picked her, "Oh… you are Prime's mate, what is your name human?" The girl was caught by surprise, but felt something on him, the way that he picked her shows that he was used to be around humans, she look into your eyes and saw it, tenderness but answers," Laurelin Deans." He smiles," Is a pleasure, and keep Prime on his path!" Laurelin smiles while think, " _My friend Ricci will love this mech!_

 _They are so similar, tough outside but inside they are soft."_

Curiosity gets the better of the girl," Sorry Mr Ironhide, why you were searching for the traitor?" The Weapons specialist look at her," I was betrayed by him, and my last memory was that traitor while I was dying." She sighs, looking at him with sad eyes, he notices," Human…don't be sad… at least the traitor is dead." Other thing was nagging Laurelin's mind, the way how he picked her from Optimus hand and ask," The way you picked me…" He understood right away, "Oh… I see, well I was used to be around Major Lennox house, and he has a little sparkling." She smiles," Now I understand, you always picked her." He nods.

Ironhide has a feeling related to this girl, " _I wonder what Optimus saw in her, I have a feeling…"_ He looks to her eyes and see right away; she's fierce but appears that suffered a lot in her young life.

" _Now I understand what Prime saw in her."_ And smiles a bit, then decides hand Laurelin to his Leader saying," I have so much to catch up."

Laurelin is safe at Optimus's hand, and Ironhide look at both," Human take care of Prime, and like I said, I need to talk with FirstAid, he wants to monitor me for a few days I bet." The said Medic nods," Indeed, I need if you are in top shape and ready to fight the Decepticons." Then turns to the couple, "Like I said earlier, Laurelin must be careful her changes are almost complete but I need watch her as well due the last part of the change… the brain." The girl nods but keeps listening, "And like I said to Optimus, give her a energon supplement to help her with the changes, and the last part… **No coupling!"**

Ironhide is amazed by FirstAid outburst, "Never thought that you were so fierce doctor." FirstAid explains," "These two lovebirds love a good coupling… they are like the terrestrial rabbits." Laurelin snickers a little, earning a look from FirstAid, "And I can outrank Prime in this matters."

He turns again to the couple, " Now get out of my medic bay you two, I want see your faces tomorrow!" Laurelin and Prime look to each other, leaving the medic wing.

"FirstAid is terrible Optimus." Prime just answers," He had a good teacher, who taught him well to be a good medic but also his rudeness."

Before the door is closed they listened," **HEY I HEARD THAT!** " Laurelin laughs hard.

The couple goes to their affairs while Ironhide is with FirstAid for the rest of the day.

Several months passed, and the year is finished and everything is going well to Laurelin, she does her normal life, even worked in New Year's Eve, but Prime was always with her, and learned some new things.

The New Year starts with a positive feeling to the couple and for the rest of the Autobots, who are doing their normal routine after the Holidays.

Several weeks passed and Ricci went to the NEST base to visit Laurelin, and the Autobots are in mission, less FirstAid who is using his holoform to not scare Laurelin's friend.

Both are chatting a bit about several stuff, " I bet your husband is almost arriving, yes?" Laurelin smirks," Oh yes! You will met him soon enough!" Ricci look at her smirk," Laurelin why you are smirking?" The other just shrugs, Ricci is too curious about Optimus, but Laurelin doesn't want reveal Optimus's true form, "Oh nothing!" But in her mind Laurelin thinks," _Oh dear Ricci, you will shit your pants when you met Optimus's real self!"_ But other question is heard from Ricci's mouth," And your headaches are getting better? The last time you weren't so good." Laurelin look at her, "My Doctor knows about these migraines Ricci, he keeps monitoring me, he gave me these pills just in case." The other nods, but Laurelin cannot reveal the true story behind the headaches, " _Oh she barely knows what is happening with me."_

Ricci never suspect that Laurelin is thinking about the shock that Ricci will caught when cross paths with Optimus and the rest of the Autobots, and one of them is at the base using his holoform.

"Tell me Laurelin, I've watched your performances and you look amazing!" Laurelin leans on the couch," Well I try do my best you see?" Ricci shows a newspaper with her image on it," They say you are a prodigy." Laurelin scoffs, "Nah… I try do my best but I don't want fame and glory dear friend, I just want to be me." Ricci agrees right away.

"And about your farm?" The dancer look at Ricci but answers," Everything is fine, the farm is in good hands." The other lowers her head, "Why you left your home?" Laurelin has to think in a answer fast, she cannot discover that she is turning into a techno-organic, then an idea forms in Laurelin's head, and grabs the chance," But you should know this for a long time Ricci, I always mentioned that my husband invited me to spend a few months here." The other starts to remember a bit," Oh I almost forgot that, sadly I never met your mate."

When Laurelin is about to speak a big headache hits her in full force, and she moans a bit due the pain, and starts to massage that part, "You are ok Laurelin?" Asks Ricci very concerned,"Is just a migraine, but I need some medicine." But Laurelin remembers the last part of her transformation could start in any moment, "Ricci… I need to go to the medical wing, where is my doctor." Asks.

Ricci hold Laurelin and goes to FirstAid, and the walk is around 10 minutes until the medical wing.

When both girls arrives, FirstAid is at the door, do a scan without Ricci noticing, "Come Laurelin, you need to rest." Then looks at the other girl," And you dear stay here." The other nod her head and seats in a seat, waiting for Laurelin.

Inside

"I see that your brain is changing at an alarming rate Laurelin." She asks a bit concerned," I will die FirstAid?" The CMO look at her," I don't think." While both are talking another burst of pain hits Laurelin and she faints, FirstAid make another scan and notices she's breathing and well, he thinks," _Her body shut down due the pain… now I need to warn Prime about Laurelin's condition."_ Moments after he left the room and goes to Ricci," How is my friend Doctor?" FirstAid sighs," She is unconscious." Ricci is shocked," W…WHAT?! B… but how?" FirstAid sighs," Right now I cannot answer your question, but I can tell you this, she's in good hands." Ricci's eyes are watering," Please don't let her die, she's my friend and I don't want lose her." FirstAid smiles," You will not lose Laurelin, she's just unconscious, this migraine will pass, I can guarantee you that."

When Ricci is about to answer, a noise is heard… Optimus and Ironhide are at the Medical wing in _Their_ true forms… and Ricci faints scared.

"You bozos… now Laurelin's Friend fainted, due your stupidity." Ironhide look at the CMO, and then to Prime,"Oops, our bad."

Moments after Ricci awake in a metal bed, but listen a soft baritone voice," Don't be scare, we mean no harm." She look at Prime gentile eyes, "W… wha… What are you?" He sighs trying to calm the girl," Well… I am Optimus Prime, Laurelin's Sparkmate." She is shocked, "S… Sparkmate what is that?" Ironhide approaches her," He's her husband." Ricci's eyes wide open," WHAT?!

Damn… I need a glass of water."

Optimus look at her saying," I know you are shocked Ricci, but right now Laurelin need us more than ever." The human girl starts to get more calm, she sees that these Robots mean no harm but says curious and at the same time fearing," I wanna know what are you." Prime put his hand at the floor, "Come and I will explain everything to you Ricci." FirstAid look at the human girl," We own an explanation to you Ricci.

Your friend is changing due the intercourse that she had and has with Prime…" The girl put the things together a bit shocked," Don't me that she had sex with… you." FirstAid smiled," Not with me but with Prime, his "sperm", nanites and the Matrix are changing Laurelin inside out." She asks," Why so sudden then?" A explanation is heard," Her changings were slow until now, she had time to adjust to them but the last organ to be changed is her brain."

Ricci remembered," Sometimes she complained of several headaches, not too strong like this one." FirstAid nod," Yes she told me about those headaches, that's why she's stayed here for several months, to be monitored by me and Prime.

She does her normal life, works in her Farm and in her dancing, never neglected her affairs nor even Prime."

The girl look at the three Mechs and then to her friend who lays on a bed, and has a positive feeling.

"I will not abandon my friend in her darkest hour, count with me and then I'll seek explanations from her." Prime look at her," You are mad with her?" She sighs," You bet I am, why she hide this from me?" The Prime Explains," For your own good, she don't want you in danger." Her looks softens," Alright, but I'll give her a piece of my mind." And smiles, "And YOU own an explanation too my friend." The Autobot leader just shrugs, "Alright, but now you will come with me and Ironhide, we have so much to tell about us and other issues."

Ironhide keep watching Laurelin's friend, and starts feeling something, this girl will give much to talk about, " _I like her style."_ He even sent a message to Prime via comlink,

" _My Prime, we should keep this girl…I sense that she has a fighter spirit in her."_ Prime answers back, " _We will old friend… in meeting us this human put herself in danger, we must to protect her after all she's Laurelin's best friend."_ A reply is heard, " _Yes my Prime."_

Optimus notices something in Ironhide, after he isn't the Leader for nothing, he has a sense for the things and never wrong, " _I think you have a liking for this girl old Friend."_ Ironhide sighs," _Yes I like her a lot… since I lay my optics is Ricci when she visited your mate several times during the time she's here."_ Optimus just advises him," _You may court her with my blessings, but let her know your true intentions Ironhide, I don't want her heart broken due your lack of respect toward her understood? And tell her about your past, I think she will understand well."_ The Weapons Specialist nods," _I will my Prime you can be rested."_ Then Optimus look at Ricci," _But for now let's explain what we are ok?"_ Ironhide nods.

Ricci look at both," Something wrong?" Optimus answers," Don't worry… one of my men sent me a report, nothing serious.

Let's talk a bit shall we? I want stay near my mate in case she awakes from her forced stasis." Ricci saw sadness in his optics," Mr Prime, I feel that she will awake very soon and in good shape." The Autobot Leader explains to her," If that were so simple… the human Brain is so mysterious for us, and if the things are taken fast we can damage it." The other girl look at Prime," I know, but give time… the human brain has the capacity of healing himself quite well, that's why Laurelin is in coma.

And for what I could see, she breathes without the help of machines, that's why I say she will wake up soon." Optimus look at her surprised," Never thought of that Ricci, in fact I noticed that too, FirstAid has only electrodes in her head and an IV Bag on her." She adds," Yup, now we have to wait a bit ."

Moments later he tell her what are transformers to her and why they are on Earth and she understood quite well their presence there.

She even knew how Laurelin met Prime and fall in love weeks later, the fight between him and Lockdown, how defeated him with the help of the Yeagers and about Laurelin changes since the first sexual act.

"She could tell me this, I would support both of you Mr. Prime and I know to keep my mouth shut." Optimus listened her sighing, but adds," I know Ricci but if Galvatron and his prototypes discovered that you are my mate's friend things could and can happen." Ricci look at the horizon," Listen, I always was at Laurelin side since I met her in high-school, and it isn't now that I will abandon her.

If that Galvatron cross my path… I will kick his ass." Her look is very decided, "You are a true friend for her Ricci, thank you!" She smiles," You are very welcome ." Optimus look at her," Please call me Optimus." She look at him, "Optimus it is."

The three look at the horizon, staying there for several hours, talking about trivial things, when they receive news.

" _Laurelin awoke from her forced Stasis."_

* * *

 _What will happen now folks?_

 _I appreciate constructive feedback thanks!_


	11. Not finished?

_Rated **M** due Violence and explicit SEX scenes_

 _ **Disclaimer** :I don't own them!_

* * *

 _Well... what is happening here?_  
 _Laurelin awakes from her "coma" then Ricci fell in love with Ironhide and now her changes aren't complete?_  
 _What in the name of the Lord..._  
 _I said once I wouldn't turn Laurelin in a femme on this story, and I will not, but I will let the end open due her changes. The ultimate change will take years, because Laurelin's body has to adapt to the changes._

* * *

 **Not Finished?**

" _Laurelin awoke from her forced stasis."_ Said FirstAid via comlink, " _Are you sure FirstAid?"_ Ricci look at him concerned," What is happening Optimus?" He look at her," Laurelin woke up moments ago." The look at the sky," Thanks God!" Then adds," I think she has someone watching over her Optimus." He look at her with tender eyes," I agree with you Ricci."

Prime has time of sending other message to FirstAid," _We are in our way, towards to the Medic bay."_ And turn off the comlink.

The walk of the three friend took around 10 minutes, and when they are about to enter, appears the CMO," I advise all of you to enter in silence, she needs a lot of rest.

This is for you Lovebird… don't strain her too much." Ricci chuckled due what had heard, and then asks," Dr FirstAid how is she?" The CMO picked her carefully but informs," Laurelin is well thanks Primus, her mental capabilities are intact but I need to go further, after all she wake up after a 6h forced stasis." Optimus asks," She said something?" FirstAid adds," Yes… She asked for you Prime and her friend Ricci." The said girl gave a breath relieved," Her memory is intact, that's a good sign.

You are great , thank you for this wonderful news!"

FirstAid bring the three to Laurelin's room, and when they saw her, "How do you feel my beloved?" Questions Prime, " I feel that I was hit by your alt mode." Ricci let out a laugh and Laurelin noticed," Only you Ricci." The other girl look at her," Don't scare me like this again or I will kick your arse back and forth to the moon." Laurelin tried to laugh, but then look at Ricci," Sorry in not tell you sooner." Ricci's look softens, "Don't worry Deans, you had your motives, thanks for trying to protect me.

But you owe me an explanation related to all of this, and I want hear the whole story ok?" Laurelin nods," Ok…" Ricci give a kiss on her forehead, "Get some sleep, we chat later ok?" Laurelin smiles," Thank you for accepting this Ricci." The other girl leave the room, smiling, then is Optimus turn, "I am glad that you are well." And leans and kissed Laurelin's lips," I feared for you." The girl caresses Optimus helm," I know and I am sorry…" He grabs her hand," Don't be, it was necessary.

I feel great, but this last change tired me a lot." FirstAid informed both," Right now Laurelin needs her rest.

Tomorrow will be a hard day for her, due some exams that she will perform, and until all of this is finished… **NO COUPLING!** " The couple chuckles a bit.

Several weeks passed and Ironhide is with Ricci, walking near the NEST base, both are chatting a bit, "You are amazing 'Hide, how you kicked this Starscream person?" He laugh," I just shoved my cannons into his aft and kaboom!" Then adds, "But was Sam whom killed him alongside Major Lennox." Ricci raise a brow," How you know that? Remember you were…" He sighs, "I know…" Her look is sad," Sorry, I shouldn't bring this." He caresses her face with the tip of his finger," No harm done Ricci, don't feel bad due that.

But I will tell you how I know the whole story… was Major Lennox and Sam whom told me first hand." She asks," And you like the Yeagers too?" He nods," Yup…specially that Irish boy and Yeagers Daughter." She agrees right away," Yes they are."

The Weapons Specialist does other question," So what you do for living? You dance like Optimus Mate or you just have a normal profession?" Ricci look at him," _He is here for many years and is picking some human terms, but I have to answer him."_ Then she adds, "Well I am not a dancer like Laurelin, but I am on her area, I am a Photographer.

I bet You've seen some of my works at Laurelin's house." The Mech nods, "Yes even Lennox showed me some of your work, you are quite remarkable."

The girl blush hard, "Oh… thanks!"

He looks at her figure, she's in his palm talking with him, her smell hit his nasal sensors… and that is so pleasurable to him.

How long he will resist to her? He's the toughest Autobot and THE WEAPONS SPECIALIST! But this human girl is so nice and he's in love with her, and doesn't have the guts in telling her what he feels about her.

"Ironhide everything is alright with you?" He looks at her fondly and decides do something, Ricci is put on the ground and he starts to shrink, but is still towers her a few inches," H… how you did that?" He approaches, "Well… I use this to help the human soldiers a better in their affairs." She has her doubts," Hmm…hmm, I bet." He smirks, "And…" He grabs her, kissing her with passion," …To do this." She is shocked, "You… are nuts?" He replies," No Ricci… I am in love with you." She is still shocked, "F…for how long." He caress her face," Since the first time you visited Laurelin many months ago." She look into his Optics and saw true feelings towards her, and put a hand on his metallic chest, " I believe in you, and feel that your feelings towards me are genuine." Then kiss him… with passion saying," And I believe that we can work in our relationship." He deepens the kiss," I am glad in hearing that Ricci." And the girl adds, "I love you Hide, more than you think."

He look serious," Ricci, I know I am not perfect… I had a mate…" She put a hand on his liplates,"I don't care Ironhide, I don't care about your past, only the present, and you told me about Chromia, remember her ok?" A nod," And right now I want share my love with you." A smile graces her features," You are very brave, and I praise your boldness in kissing me." He hugs her, happiness fills his spark, and thought when looked to the sky," _Thank you Primus… for giving me the courage in doing this."_

He look at this girl, decided that he would protect her with his own life, respect her, but his thoughts are interrupted by a hand on his faceplates," 'Hide, lets return base, Laurelin may be very worried with us." He complied, "Of course." And departed from there going towards the base.

Meanwhile

"Alright lovebirds everything is fine with Laurelin, but I have news for both of you!" The couple look at the CMO, "What news FirstAid?" He smirks, "I've noticed that both of you are eager to have fun…" Laurelin's eyes brightens, "I can do my dance without collapsing?" FirstAid nods," Yes you can do that with strain yourself." Then turns to Prime," I know you are eager to have some "activities" with Laurelin.

I can tell that she can endure a lot more." He is happy," She can do that?" The CMO nods," Yes, she even can conceive and carry the pregnancy to a full term."

When Laurelin receive the news," Oh my God you made me so happy with your good news!"

The Doctor look at her fondly," Laurelin you are a remarkable human but also my patient, and I worry a lot with you and Optimus." The said Mech look at the CMO, "I worry with her as well, and also respect her FirstAid, but the best part of a relationship is the Sex and the sparklings!

And I intend have Sparklings with Laurelin." The girl caress Optimus palm," Thank you my love, I want to be a mother, and share our love with our children." Optimus smiles.

FirstAid look at her," Well… I know you are a fighter, perhaps you could be trained by the human soldiers and Autobots, due the Decepticons Menace." Laurelin is amazed by the CMO advise, but keep listening, "You can house small weaponry Laurelin, in your new techno-organic body.

You have so many choices, you can change parts of your body to carry several kinds of light weapons." Optimus add," And I know the best to train her related to weapons… Ironhide."

FirstAid got more serious, " Well… Ironhide is a good choice, after all he's the Weapons specialist.

Now related to fighting… Drift is a good choice in hand to hand combat and blade manipulation." Optimus agrees right away with FirstAid.

But something is escaping, Laurelin can feel it, "Dr you have something more to tell us?" He cross his arms," In fact I have Laurelin…" Her look hardens," So tell us!"

FirstAid, felt that Laurelin is no fool and advances," Alright Laurelin I will tell you." She awaits a bit then hears.

"Your changes aren't complete." Her eyes widen, shocked.

* * *

 _Oh damn..._

 _I bet Optimus and her, will celebrate this, but don't forget one thing... he fell in love with Laurelin when she was human._

 _I appreciate positive feedback, thanks!_


	12. Lovely moments

_Rated **M** due Explicit SEX scenes!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own them._

* * *

 _Was confirmed... FirstAid said that Laurelin keep changing to her final form, and explained her a few things related to the Changes, and she made several questions._  
 _Ricci knows about everything about the said transformation, by the way... her relation with Ironhide is going well ok?_  
 _Prime and Laurelin are too nosy while making love, was heard in "all" NEST base._

 _Careful... Hot scenes on this chapter!_

* * *

 **Lovely Moments**

" _Your Changes aren't complete"_

The news fall like a bomb, and Laurelin's eyes are widen open, due the shock, Optimus is concerned due her reaction.

"Tell me that you aren't joking FirstAid." He look at her incredulous," I don't play with such things Laurelin, I saw your tests and they never lie!" Optimus look at her," Laurelin…" The girl gave a deep breath," I am ok Optimus, just shocked."

FirstAid look at her, " I think these changes will be more slower… because her body needs to adapt. But I need to do further tests to confirm my theories." She huffs a bit," More tests FirstAid? I want to be with my spark-mate, I miss him deeply." He smirks," You will be with him my dear.

Let me make you one more test, will take some minutes." She sighs, "Alright… Alright." And he scanned her again," Mmm… it is like I suspected." Laurelin wonders," How so Doctor?"

FirstAid look at both," The nanites are changing your body, this time not inside but outside, the humans ignore this but the big organ of the human body is the skin… and the same is suffering a transformation." She asks, "I will fell pain?" He nods, "Not at all, your changes inside of your body took almost one year, but your exterior will take longer, perhaps some years." Optimus look at her worried but keeps listen the CMO," You will also increase your size, and that takes a lot of time.

Perhaps you can be human and femme when its needed, for a fight or carry your sparklings." Laurelin look at the CMO, "I will have a alt-mode?" He nods," Yes, I think you will be a triple changer, you can stay as a human, in Robot mode and… vehicle mode." She is a bit shocked," But… how?" He warns," Laurelin listen this are just suppositions, perhaps you can change into a femme permanently and have a normal vehicle mode, and to blend have a holoform.

But your changes had the help of the Matrix, and I don't know for sure, you will do some tests and watch your changes closely."

Then he lift a finger, "But you can have sex at will, will not change the results!" The look of both brightens, " So we can do it without problem?" He smirks," I referred that moments ago." He says, "Laurelin I want you here every Monday to proceed with the weekly tests ok?" She nods, "Ok, but you gave us wonderful news doctor, thank you!" FirstAid advises," Right now all of us should be careful, if Galvatron knows about this will try stealing the matrix or killing Laurelin." Optimus adds, "Not in my watch, Laurelin and all the humans are important." The CMO sighs," I am aware of that Prime, that's why I am saying this, I know you are willing to protect the humans and if we question Lennox I know he will help us." Optimus wonders," Why you are so worried, Galvatron will not find out, if he tries send a spy in human form or techno-organic we will be attentive.

No one has the same energetic or DNA signatures, and you collected a sample of all signatures, human and Cybertronian including Laurelin's who has the mix of the two." FirstAid has to agree, " Alright Prime, we will double the surveillance."

Laurelin makes a crucial question," All my changes are molecular level?" FirstAid shows something to her," Look at the screen, I recorded this while I was studying your samples since the first changes until now." She look at the screen showing every detail of the changes at a molecular level, "I see… every inch of my being are being changed then, even my DNA." FirstAid nods," Yes but you will be always human, eck you born as a human, but your DNA will change slightly.

That's why I am studying your samples, I want follow your transformation, Laurelin that's why I asked you to make weekly tests." Optimus understood what was said," Is for the best I think, and Dr… I want know all this ok?" The CMO nods," It shall be done."

Then looks to the both, they are taking a precious time, his humour changed drastically, they need to go to their affairs,

"Now get out of my Medbay."

The couple left the Medbay, but Laurelin commented to Prime," Damn FirstAid learned a lot with Ratchet, including his humour." The acute hearing of the said CMO caught what they said," **HEY I HEARD THAT!"** Laurelin laughs at his expanse.

When they are far Optimus look brightens," These news are wonderful my beloved." She nods," I am so happy my love, I can conceive and carry a child without problems." Despite Laurelin be on Prime's hand she was caressed by him.

Right now the human girl needs to eat and rest a bit due of what had happened, was too strenuous for her and for the others who are her friends.

Several days passed, and when Ricci is at the base knew about the news by Laurelin, every detail… she's full of joy and jokes," Perhaps Prime can borrow us that matrix of his." Laurelin laugh again.

"I envy you Laurelin… I wish have the same changes as you." The girl suggests while smirks," "Have sex with 'Hide Ricci… and I'll ask Prime to borrow the matrix to both of you." Ricci blush like a red tomato.

"Damn… I was Joking Laurelin." The girl in question give a sip from her energon vitamins, "But I was talking serious, the matrix is a great help… and I wish you have the same changes as me.

You are my best friend and always were when I needed the most." Ricci questions, "You are your house yes?" A answer is given," Well I pretend return tomorrow, I have lots of work at the farm and until my changes are complete I pretend stay there."

"And your work as a dancer?" Questions Ricci, the other think a bit and then, "That's a good question…but until then I will keep dancing, I have more stamina now to endure everything."

While they are talking appears Prime, and Laurelin come to him," Hello my love how was the patrol?" He transforms into his robot mode, "Everything is quiet." She breaths of relieve," Thanks God that everything is ok for now." Ricci look at 'Hide who is at Prime's side and come to him," Hey…" The Weapon's Specialist pick her carefully kissing her head carefully, then turns to Laurelin and Prime," I will leave both of you." And departed from there with Ironhide.

Prime picks his mate, and goes towards to his quarters," You are hungry Laurelin?" The girl nods," Yes I was drinking a bit of your energon supplement, but I need my normal food." They go to the REC Room where are the human and Cybertronian sustenance and moments after started to relax and eat their food.

When the humans soldiers and the Autobots see the couple eating, saluted them and then leave both alone with their issues, all the humans and 'bot's know that they are spark-mates and that the human female who is with Prime is changing to a Cybertronian.

When both finished their meal they go to Prime's quarters, while walk chatted a bit," The meal was good." Prime look at her," Well… I think but I am still craving for something." She says," What? Your energon wasn't enough?" He nods," Nop… I crave other thing… you!" She grab his hand," Oh my darling you are that something… craving for me… how sexy!" Moments after they are inside of his quarters, and he make question in locking the door, " Now we will not be bothered." First he set her on his berth were are some blankets, moments after changed sizes, sitting on her side," Laurelin don't fear the last changes." She look at him," To be frank Optimus I fear yes." He grabs her hand," I know, that's why I will be on your side always." He adds," I will always love and support you in what you need Laurelin." He let out a sigh," Thank you Optimus, your words mean a lot to me." Added Laurelin, while look into his royal blue Optics.

Optimus give a genuine smile, she melted, how beautiful is his smile, graces his face plates nicely, and she caresses him, and Optimus grab her hand kissing it tenderly.

Both hugged but he whispers on her ear, "I am craving for you Laurelin." She blush like a ripe tomato, she felt a kiss on her neck and then Prime starts to kiss her… hard, full of love and lust, he craved her for so many time, also Laurelin who deepens the kiss.

He smirks while kiss her neck, " I missed you so much my beloved, how about we have fun?" Her look brightens, but Prime pinned her to the wall, "Come here." and pinned her on the wall, "Now I will "ravish" you." The girl knows that he will not harm her, it is just a metaphor, but Laurelin purred and shivered from head to toe, she is eager to have a long night of sex, he starts to kiss her again and his hand is on her breast, she moans; "Good, God… I missed this!"

Prime keeps caress her breast tenderly, "I see you are enjoying this my beloved!" The shirt and the bra is removed," This off." He found the clothing quite offending, due his state.

She smirked, while put a hand on the back of his helm caressing some wires, the mech felt right away, even hisses of pleasure,"P...Primus."

Prime is full of lust, so decides suck a bit of her breasts, he loves feeling them on his mouth, and her moans are music to his audio receptors, he lay her gently on the floor, gently he starts fill her body with gentile kisses and bites, descending to her pelvic area.

Laurelin purred and moaned, full of lust for his man, her Bot, felt the kisses and the bites; he is gently…she loved when he does that.

The pants and the panties were removed, and he could taste her, finely… he craved this for many months, but he knows that love isn't only the sex… but is the best part of course… he stimulates her with his tongue while tastes her.

The girl under him squirms and moans with pleasure, "Ooohhh… God Prime…you are soo good!" The girl comes hard, she pants, Prime lick her juices, "You are so tasty my beloved. " She keeps panting,"Wow… amazing! Now is my turn."

Slowly she starts to kiss him on his Helm sucking on his finials, how he loved feel her mouth, then passed to his neck, and bite carefully some wires, he moans with pleasure, the wires are like the nerves, Laurelin knows that, she was seated on his pelvic area, but keeps pleasuring him by dealing with his wires, and she does that very well.

She kisses every inch of his body, earning moans of pleasure from him, until she arrives to her prize, his erect organ, so envelopes it on her mouth, kissing, biting, licking and sucking, he hisses with pleasure, but tried to hold more, without avail, he come in her mouth.

His look saddens, "Sorry… you are not a…" She shushed him, "Shhh, don't feel guilty, we are a couple who respect to each other." She cleans the corners of her mouth, then kiss him full of passion," I forgive you."

He positions on top of her and entered her slowly with care, and the feeling in entering on her is so good, "Make love to me Prime, I want feel you once more." He does exactly that, moves carefully inside not to hurt her.

He moving carefully, but this time on top of her, entering deeper and deeper, while grunts/moans of pleasure, the couple missed have a private moment like these, for a long time, how wonderful this feeling is, Laurelin is in trance, totally... Only moaning louder and louder, hands on his arms, She missed all this, due an imposition of their CMO.

But this time he will not stop both in making love, they even change positions for delight of both.

They merge sparks while making love, and he is coupling hard and savagely, for Laurelin's delight... both are almost reaching their climaxes together, the energy from Heart/Sparks increases their pleasure, tendrils of energy surrounds both, the pleasure is immense.

They yell together, and is heard by everyone, or in the places near Prime's quarters, but no one dares interrupt them.

During the act his spike pulsed...

Laurelin was enjoying this so much : she was yelling of pleasure grasping his finials, so he felt her climax building, like his... and when they climaxed... he comes hard, but never removes his spike inside of her, is still pulsing continuing go to her womb," nnnggghhh, you are amazing Laurelin." The girl is panting hard... She continued to fondle and kiss him a lot, "You are wonderful my love." Optimus look at her, "I know."

Outside Optimus's quarters…

"Damn those two does lots of noise while having sex!" Observes Graham, "I think Prime has to sound proof the walls." Lennox Laughs," Ahahahahah… this is a bit of fresh air, but both seem to be quite ravenous." Then adds, "Not a word about this ok? I will talk with him in private, I bet he will listen." The other shrugs, "If you say so, but he wasn't unnoticed…their moans were listened on the entire base." Both departed in opposite directions to do their work.

At Optimus quarters

"Wow… I love you my beloved." She gives Prime a peck on his lip plates, " Oh my love, is so good be in your arms, feeling you." She sketches a smile, "Thank you for being a gentleman." He just caress her hair, smiling, he's happy.

"Let's rest, we will resume the rest of our activities later." She has to agree, so asleep fast on top of Prime, and he covers her, moments after he enters in stasis.

Silence invades the quarters, and no one dares to interrupt two lovers of resting.

* * *

 _Damn... what a night!_

 _By the way... I know that this story has a lot of sex scenes, but was based in a RP and the OC owner loves hot scenes, so I didn't forgot the same scenes when I wrote this story._

 _That's why I rated the story with a M_

 _I appreciate positive feedback, thanks!_


	13. The Future isn't written

Rated **M** due Violence and explicit sex scenes

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

 _Well this is the last chapter of this story._  
 _What a night they had, and both are quite ravenous you know?_  
 _Laurelin has right the Future is not written yet... she and Prime are writing it right now folks!_

* * *

 **The Future isn't written.**

The night's activities were so intense, and when give place to the day, they were already sleeping exhausted.

Laurelin is top of Prime, sleeping peacefully and he has a protective arm on her waist, and is in stasis.

Around the middle morning she starts to awake, and while doing that sees Prime's handsome face, his helm shining with the sunlight. The view is so beautiful for her, seeing her husband sleeping peacefully, she felt some movement in her waist, something caressing her, then sees,

Optimus open his optics looking at her, "Morning sleepy head!" Optimus chuckled when heard what Laurelin said, "Morning my beloved, how you feel right now? Ready for other round?" The girl smirked, "You are truly amazing, but I am hungry right now!" Then adds, "I think our yelling from our memorable night was heard by everyone here on this base." And laughs a bit.

Optimus look at her," Yup… I have to agree." He sits with her on his lap," So what you plan for now?" She says," Well… eat a good breakfast." He sighs, but for that we need to get out from here !" She nods," Yes we have… I am starving my Husband, and is your fault… you were quite energetic last night." He places a hand on her leg," You too my beloved, you were quite ravenous." He let out a smile, "Lets get you dressed my beloved." She Laughs saying," First we eat, then we make love once again."

Laurelin get dressed in 15min and Prime Increased his size to normal, pick Laurelin placing her on his shoulders.

When both left the quarters, noticed some humans… they glanced to them and whispered to the others about the couple, but never said nothing against them, for the contrary.

Lennox appeared," Morning Prime, Laurelin" The girl is set on the floor," Hiya Lennox, how was your night?" The girl blushed like a ripe tomato, "Well… ahem…" He just waves his hand," I don't wanna know Laurelin."

The Major look at Prime," Hey Big Buddha we need to discuss a important issue." He asks," About the Prototypes?" Lennox advanced," Well it appears that we detected a signal." Prime put his hand on the chin," I see, you don't know where is the signal?" The human answers," We are trying to trace it, Prime." The other crosses his arms over the chest," Good, my Autobots can help you tracking the signal." Lennox look at both smiling," Thanks Prime, now I will let you both eat a decent breakfast and enjoy the company of each other." Then whispers to Laurelin," Try not "destroy" the base with your… moaning." Laurelin blush hard, while Lennox leaves both stunned.

One month passed since that day, when they coupled again, Prime is away from the base and Laurelin works a lot in her dancing, Ricci well… coupled with Ironhide and loved each moment, Laurelin knew about it by Ricci.

Laurelin misses Optimus a lot, craving him a lot and FirstAid notices her mood, and calculated," I know you miss him Laurelin." She sighs," Yes and I am also worried with him Doctor." FirstAid places a finger on her shoulder," He will return to you, in one piece." Her look brightens," I know." He stays a bit quiet, Laurelin look at him and knew right away, "He's returning right FirstAid?" The CMO nods," Yes, it seems that the signal was false alarm, some human civilians found some scrap in a junkyard." She lift a ridge," What? Some junk, and no Prototypes?" The CMO nods," Yes, there was a body but half destroyed. Prime is bringing his body to be examined by me." Laurelin sighs, but she hears from the CMO," And you are healthy like a horse." She's stunned, " Like a horse? Where you learned that expression?" He laughs," Well I am among humans for so many years and catch some… quirks." Laurelin look at him fondly," You are remarkable FirstAid." My his look hardens a bit," Laurelin your body is adapting and if you wish you can carry sparklings." Laurelin smiles," I know that, the changes inside me are complete, now is my exterior that is changing and I will endure everything with my Prime and Ricci."

FirstAid smiles, not because of Laurelin but Ricci," Oh… I see, 'Hide is completed in love with her and coupled with her Laurelin and is having the same changes as you." Laurelin smiles," I have to ask Prime to borrow the matrix for them." FirstAid nods," I agree at least to accelerate her changes." But let out a smirk," Well… he's quite ravenous and Ricci loves that a lot." Curiosity speaks louder, "How you know such things?" That question caught the CMO by surprise, "W…well…" She crosses the arms over her chest, "Well?! You are listening behind the doors?" He cough a bit, he was embarrassed," Damn I caught you, FirstAid, you have no shame?!" He blushed hard, and is ashamed, " Laurelin please don't tell to Ricci and Ironhide." Laurelin look at the CMO," Ok… I will not tell them nothing, but never do what you did ok?" He nods, the human girl leaves the MedBay, "See you later Doc."

A day passes , Optimus returned to Laurelin's house, and when she sees him through the window left what she was doing and run towards him.

When he sees her, transforms to robot mode and changed his size to the human's, and hug her," My beloved!" And kiss her with passion, "Oh my love I missed you so much." He caresses her hair," Sorry my Beloved, tell me how was this month." She give him a peck on the lips," Yes I will."

Laurelin told everything while walking towards home, and Prime listened carefully, is happy about the news of her changes.

When they enter at home he sits on the sofa and places his hand on her waist," Why you don't sit here with me?" She replies," Well I need to prepare something for you to eat, and the sun is almost setting." He get up," Let's prepare the meal and watch the sunset." Both come to the kitchen and started preparing some food, energon.

"My employers aren't here, we can watch the sunset without being bothered." He placed the tiny cubes on a plate," Yes, we can enjoy ourselves, you can get some coverings to protect you from the cold." Then Laurelin looks through the window," You know I have hope for the future." He agrees and keeps listening," First you appeared in my life, we fall in love and right now we are living together." He adds," You are changing to one of us as well and can carry a sparkling." Laurelin smiles," I pretend to do that, I want to be a mother." He kisses his mate on the forehead.

Laurelin bring some pillows and blankets, going upstairs, she pretends watch the sunset and then the stars in her terrace, it has a great view to watch the stars, so she prepares a makeshift bed and adds the pillows to get more comfort.

She has a small table where she can place the food, " _Perfect!"_ Thinks the girl.

"Laurelin what happened?" She heard Prime calling, and answers while raise her voice a bit," I am here on my terrace, making our bed."

When Prime hears her, pick the food and the drinks, placed everything on a tray and goes upstairs. When he climbed the stairs, sees Laurelin looking the skyline, and he goes to her, and places a hand on her shoulder, the girl leans into him.

They watch the colours of the sunset, shades of pink, dark orange and reds, "Your planet never ceases of surprising me." She ask, never turning around, " Really my love?" He says with a hint of surprise," Yes… I never saw a sunset with my human friends, they…" She interlocks her fingers with his, " Now you have my love, enjoy the view."

The sun is setting, and Prime could watch every detail, "Just beautiful Laurelin." She has the eyes closed, feeling her mate, even notices that he has his hand on her chest, "I am happy to be with you Laurelin, you taught me so many things. " She turns to him," I did that?" Prime nods," Yes, you gave me hope and faith in mankind, when I had lost it." She smiles," I am glad in hear that."

They saw the day giving place to the night, and a blanket of stars appears on the night sky, "Just beautiful… like you my Beloved!" She gives a kiss on Prime's forehead, "Thank you my love." Optimus lay her on the makeshift bed, "I want you my love." But the stomach of the girl growled, "Oops, sorry." Prime Laughs, "No worries Laurelin." Then she says, "First we eat, and then we will make love." He laughs.

They enjoyed their meal, and he says to her," Laurelin, you are remarkable and I love you!" She looks at him smiling," Oh my love, me too."

She drinks her energon supplement, "You know, our Future is not written." Optimus is surprised," Why you say that?" She explains," Well…no one knows what the Future holds for us, so we try to guess." Optimus is amazed," You never cease in surprising me with you wisdom Laurelin." She gives a sip on her energon," I never guessed that I would meet you, and yet we are together as husband and wife." He starts to understand her words," Oh I see, we don't know what the Future has stored for us." She nods," Yup… so let's live each day as our last one." Then adds," We have to thank to Cade Yeager as well, he help you in many ways, first repaired you, and then to hide the "Seed" from your Creators, kick Lockdown ass, and bring you to me, safe." He remarks, "Not to mention that supported us in our relationship." Laurelin wonders, "Now I ask, how is he, I didn't had the occasion in visit him." Prime decides give the news," Well he's ok and well, right now is working with us, has to stay incognito due Galvatron, he's our...Inventor per se.

But keep tinkering on his own inventions and on his property. " Laurelin when heard about her neighbour is happy.

When their meal is finished they put everything on the table, and lay down to watch the stars, she laid the head on Prime's chest.

He caresses her hair, and then ask," Why you don't sit here?" She smiles, sees Prime pointing to his lap," Sure, why not my Beloved." As usual the things starts to heat up and they end making love, wild sex under the star enjoying each moment.

….

Pass several years since that hot night, and Laurelin endured all the changes, she had to quit of her work as a dancer, but kept her farm, but never revealed to anyone what she is right now. Laurelin is a beautiful Femme, has several shades of pink but kept some human characteristics, but is a fierce fighter and no one dares to defy or threat her friends or mate. Optimus loves her deeply, and both live each day as their last one.

She and Prime are the parents of 3 beautiful sparklings; Renatus, Envangeline and Lilas, a Mech and two Femmes, they are loved by the two, Prime and Laurelin are good parents, severe but also have lots of love.

As FirstAid predicted she has 3 forms, human to blend among them, Robot mode and vehicle mode, and that made Optimus happy because he had met Laurelin as a human and he love her in her two forms.

But due what the humans did to Prime when she meet him, starts to get very cautious, knew that some of them tried to hurt them both, but never succeed thanks to Lennox.

And Ricci?

Well she endured the same changes as Laurelin, and is Ironhide mate, and can be very fierce in battle as well and sometimes Ricci helps Laurelin with the sparklings.

Laurelin met new friends, Knockout, an Ex-Con CMO who starts working with FirstAid, and he's a Good Doctor, he even help Laurelin with her pregnancies, and her… abortion due some things that had happened several years ago.

One Night they were stargazing when Laurelin says," Remember when I said that the Future was not written?" Optimus nods," Yes." She interlocks her fingers on his, " Well… we are writing it right now, I look into the past, and remembered what we passed together." He hugs her, "Yes, we are writing our Future my beloved, and for now we live the Present." He kiss her deeply, and when the things goes to get hotter…

"MOM… Renatus don't give the toy to Lilas!" Complains Evangeline, the couple looks to each other, "Well… let's put them to recharge Laurelin." The proud parents goes play a bit with the sparklings and then put them to sleep… the night is starting and the couple finds a way… to make love all night long without wake up the "kids".

"The love always find a way my love." Whispers Laurelin to Prime, "Indeed my Beloved, indeed!" And keep make love to her.

Primus is pleased by Laurelin, because she was the one who bring hope for a lost spark…Optimus Prime, and managed to return the hope to him, and in that moment the said god smiles ," Well Done my children." And keeps watching the couple who is now cuddling into each other.

Under the starry sky two souls are cuddling each other, seeking warmth and peace, they seek peace for the Future that isn't written, only the Present.

End?

* * *

 _She endured the changes quite well, and she's the femme that is depicted on the several fan art, and when I said that she kept some human characteristics, her "hair", eyes and of course her emotions._

 _And she is a lovely mother you know? Will protect the sparklings with her own life, so beware Decepticons! She met some new friends, Knockout is one of them!_  
 _Ricci changed as well folks!_

 _The end of this story is open, I pretend write several one shots depicting Laurelin's life while changing, her Children or some of her thoughts about the battles she will have._

 _For me was an adventure write a story without a translator, it was hard for me because I don't have the English as my first Language... but I learned a lot, and I could prove to myself that I can do that without problems, was nice!_  
 _I know it isn't perfect and has some grammar misspellings, and I accept gladly a healthy critic to improve not to demote ok?_

 _I appreciate positive feedback, thanks!_


End file.
